The marriage of hell
by Ashley lyell
Summary: An arranged marriage. An arranged marriage accepted by me! What the hell was I thinking? Edward being the irresponsible rich player in school, and me being the clumsy girl, this wouldn't work out! Why me? Why couldn't carlisle choose someone else?
1. The choice

Hi guys!

It's my first fan fiction, so I would really appreciate it if you could really take it easy on me. I love reading stories from fan fiction and lately after seeing so many wonderful stories, I thought why can't I write one too? This idea came up in my head when I was having a bath; I usually get a lot of good ideas when I am having a bath. I'm babbling here, I know, it's probably because I'm really nervous! Anyways, lets move onto the story and see what you think of it!!!!!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Decision**

How dare he? How could he? How dare he ask me to marry his son? How dare he try to take away me freedom when I'm only eighteen!!!!

"Bella you are like a daughter to me" he spoke.

"Carlisle, if I'm like a daughter to you, you wouldn't ask me to live with your son for a year!" I exploded, "If you think of me as a daughter, no father would want their daughter to be a prostitute!"

"Bella, I'm not asking you to be a prostitute. My son is very irresponsible at the moment; he needs a responsible girl in his life. If he marries you, he would learn something out of you, and of course who could resist falling in love with a girl like you!"

Yes, this is the situation I ran myself into, although I never intended it to, as my mother says I am always a danger magnet. Carlisle Cullen owns more than 50 popular factories around the world and he is ranked one of the top five richest man in the world.

You might think I'm mad to resist the offer of marrying his son, Edward Cullen, but Edward being the player of the school, and also being a self centered pig, he is also my number one enemy. He loves to make fun of my and humiliate me at the first chance he possibly could.

"Your son had said that if he doesn't like me within a year, then he would divorce me! I am eighteen, and at the age of nineteen, I might be the first teen ever to get divorced at the age of NINETEEN!" I exaggerated.

" You can never be sure that Edward would want to divorce you, and after you are married to my son, as I know your family are in great debt, I would help them" he said softly.

I thought about what he said for a moment, it was true, my parents were in great debt, which they won't be able to fix even if they were dead!

And besides, what's the point? My sister Rosalie is pregnant, and the father of the child says he would only marry her if she gives him about $100,000. Knowing the slut my sister is who would have thought that she would get pregnant at the age of twenty? She needs money, my parents need money, and I need money if I want to go to university in a few years time.

"What do you say Bella? So are you going to do it or not?"

"Why me? There are a lot of girls who would be willing to do this, a lot of girls who would die to live with the famous Edward Cullen for a year, so why did you have to choose me?" I asked with a bit on uneasiness showing in voice.

Carlisle looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then pulled himself together, "Esme and I didn't want to choose any girl we saw on the street and any girl who was willing to spend all our money on clothes and shopping. We wanted to choose a girl who was sensible, responsible, beautiful, charming and good in every other way for our son. You have all the qualities that our son needs Bella" he paused and looked at me softly, "Edward may not seem such a good person, but I promise you, once you get to know him he is such a good hearted boy."

"Carlisle, if he doesn't love me after a year, then it would be me who would be suffering. I would be known as the girl who got divorced at the age of nineteen. But I would marry Edward, only because my family needs the money, and it would do them good. I would not be selfish to think of only myself."

"Thank you Bella, Thank you ever so much! The wedding would be this Saturday!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"That early? How would Edward react? Did he agree to this marriage?" I asked puzzled and a bit unsure.

"Edward doesn't disobey my decisions," Carlisle said very seriously.

I have a feeling that this year is going to be sooo long!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys, I know this chapter is really short, but I promise to make it up to you on the next one! Please read and review so I know what you think of the stories!


	2. Family Reaction

**Hi Guys,**

Oh my god! I was seriously not expecting so many reviews! To tell you the truth, I really wasn't expecting any reviews! Thank you so much to the people who have added me to their author alerts, than you to the people who have added my story to favorites and story alerts!

Thank you so much to these people who have reviewed:

Immixx

Princess-cutiepie-89

Tiggerlover1971

SimleAbby

Switzerland96

Babyx0

Stephanie2817

She's..pie

Gyspy317

Annie2163

Team Edward32

Senier

Purple745

Twilightgirl43

Intoxicatingheart

Mrs Edward B. Cullen

Weaknessisour-strength

Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper

Hidinginyoureyes

Flora73

Edwardspet

I am hoping to try and write more in this chapter. I know my previous chapter was very short, so I would somehow make it up to all those who are reading this chapter, by writing the chapter a bit longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Family Reaction

"I can't believe you're marrying Edward Cullen! I can't believe your marrying him!!!!!! And why are you looking so upset? Cheer up, you're marrying Edward!" chirped Jessica spontaneously.

"Jess, would you calm down? The only reason I'm sad is because I'm marrying the stupid Edward Cullen. How could I cheer up when my freedom is being taken away from me?" I sighed knowing Jessica wouldn't understand. Jessica has always been one of Edwards worshipers, I mean who isn't?

"She's marrying Edward?" Lauren asked as she came into my room.

"Yeah! Can you believe it? The clumsy old Bella is marrying the Greek god!" Jess started Jumping on my bed, a habit that doesn't fail to annoy me frequently.

"Jessica shut up, and please STOP jumping on my bed!" I shouted.

She stared at me shocked, "Alright, keep your pants on. I can't even have the slightest fun in your room." She pouted.

"Wait, let me get this straight, your marrying my ex boyfriend?" asked Lauren, to which Jessica started eagerly nodding.

"Jessica, stop nodding before your head bounces away," I laid back on my pillow. This is going to be so hard, the marriage, the rumours, everything is going to be so hard to handle.

"Bella are you pregnant?" Lauren suddenly asked, gaining my full attention.

"No, why?"

"Then why are you so eager to get married?"

"I had no choice." I said bluntly, "Well, I did have some choice but to tell you the truth I had no choice but to agree."

"What are you talking about? You had a choice, but you had no choice? I really don't understand the language you are talking in these days!" Lauren shrieked.

I knew I could handle being with anyone but them. They had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, the two gossip queens were in my house at the least expected times. Great, just great!

Everything about the marriage would now be flying out of the window before you could say bizarre, nothing is secretive when Lauren and Jessica are about.

"When are you two leaving? I have a bad headache." I asked.

"As soon as the Ice Cream is finished" Jessica said licking the Ice Cream box which was completely empty.

"Honey, we're home!" Mum called out.

It was only half an hour ago that Jessica and Lauren had left, but it felt like only minutes ago. I ran down the stairs, just in time to see Rosalie throw up.

"I have some news!" I announced carefully.

"What's the matter Bella?" Charlie asked as he came in.

"I'm going to get married!" I blurted out quickly.

Rosalie snorted, "And she has finally lost it!"

"No, I'm serious" I assured them, and started telling them everything that me and Carlisle had discussed.

"Oh sweetie!" Renee cried with tears filling her eyes as soon as I was finished telling them the new news. Renee came over and hugged me, "That is very thoughtful of you, I knew you would always do the right thing honey!" she hugged me even tighter.

"Thank you Bella, I'm glad you agreed to it! Why didn't I think of something like that before?" Charlie started questioning himself.

I ran up the stairs to my room and started sobbing into my pillow.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Rosalie standing there looking concerned, I covered my face again, wait, did I say looking concerned? I looked up again, that isn't like Rosalie!

"Bella, don't do it" she suggested sadly.

"What?" I croaked.

"Don't do it Bella, don't ruin your life for us. You would regret it later on and you would need someone to blame, and that it is when you would start blaming us. Screw the stupid father of my baby, and screw mum and dads money problems, its not up to you to take responsibilities at this age. Even I wasn't that responsible at that, I wish I was as I don't want to stand here with a baby in my womb, but I wasn't responsible.

No one would be! Eighteen is an innocent age, you have freedom; don't let them take it away. You're my sister, even though I have never been a good role model for you, I hope you take my advice into account. I'm sorry if I was mean before, now I try to be a good sister and a good child. I know it's far too late to do that now, because I have a baby in my womb, but secretly I want that child.

I get along with children well, and knowing that I am going to have a baby makes me cry with joy, even though the father isn't by my side" she smiled at me with fresh tears in her eyes.

I went over and hugged her, "Thank you so much for that wonderful advice, but I am not going to turn down the only source of help, when it is in my hands. I have an opportunity to help you all and if I waste it then I am selfish."

"Who cares!" she shouted, "Be selfish! For once in your life be selfish Bella! For god sake, don't destroy the beautiful future you have ahead of you with a stupid marriage at the age of eighteen!"

I can't believe she cares this much, and I am really glad that I didn't tell her about the one year agreement, if I did she would have exploded. Is it a good idea to keep it a secret? Should I at least tell one person?

"Rose, can you keep a secret?"

She eyed me suspiciously, "Sure"

"Carlisle said that if Edward doesn't like me within a year, on our wedding anniversary I have to come back home and there will be a divorce." I looked up at Rosalie to she was going to explode any second, "Don't blame Carlisle, it was Edwards agreement!" I added before she could finally explode.

"Bella" she breathed angrily, "You really are a trouble and disaster magnet"

"So are you, or would you be in this state?" I gestured at her stomach.

"Don't you dare say so am I! You have a bloody choice to decline the offer, and what do you do? Accept it!" she yelled before running out of the room to throw up.

Is what I did a good choice? I know I'm destroying my reputation and I know I am ruining my teenage years, but having this choice is the same as having another two choices – Do I want to be selfish or selfless?

Of course I would choose selfless. Rosalie is a great sister, Charlie or Renee didn't care to ask if I wanted to do this marrying business or not, but Rosalie cares far more about me than my parents, which surprises me so much.

The next morning, I unwillingly got up and went to take a shower. I let the shower wash away the tears that were freshly falling over my eyes. I quickly put on some jeans and a sweater, and ran down the stairs.

"Hello sweetie" mum beamed at me proudly.

"Getting ready to go to school?" Charlie asked with a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Dad, don't be stupid! Of course I'm getting ready for school, like every other morning, where else?" I asked irritately.

"Sorry honey, of course you're getting ready to go to school" he muttered his face shading into a red colour.

Rosalie walked in looking as if she has been crying a lot, she didn't even glance at me, she took the milk carton and the cereal box and ran up the stairs.

"Well" started Renee trying to clear the mood, "When is the wedding honey?"

"This Saturday" I said bitterly.

"Oh, I am so excited, my daughter marrying" she looked so happy, but didn't forget to add 'for us' at the end.

"Well, I better go. Bye mum! Bye dad!" I called out and walked out of the doors, heading for the one place which I don't want to go to at the moment – the one place which will be very unwelcoming for me – school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it for this chapter! I did tell some of you that this would be an Edward and Bella chapter, but I couldn't leave out the reactions of Bella's family. The next chapter will be about the reactions of teachers, children and the Cullens, including even Edward. In the next chapter Bella will be visiting the Cullen house. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and if this story is worth continuing. Thank you! :)

Ashley xxx


	3. school

**T upHi guys**,

I loved writing my second chapter, but I was bit disappointed it wasn't much of a hit as my first chapter was. I got so little reviews on my second chapter. Oh well, I guess the second one was a bit boring. Anyways I hope this chapter brings me a lot more reviews! Thank you so much to the people who have added me to their Author Alerts, thank you to the people who have added my story to their favorites and also thank you to the people who have added my story to their story alerts. I hope I don't disappoint anyone!

Thank you to the following reviewers:

Flora73

She's. Pie

Miss Hippydog

Tiggerlover1971

Sagy

Mrs Robyn Cullen

SaMMwaN LoVelY

LadyBugGirl

Sahsa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SCHOOL!

As soon as I walked into school, I was greeted by a lot of people in the crowd. I got off my truck, and I gasped at the amount of people surrounding my truck, never had I had so many admirers for my truck. _They're not admiring your truck you stupid. They just want to know what comes out of your mouth_. Why would they admire my truck anyway? It's not like my truck is one of the ones that cost a fortune. I looked over at the silver Volvo, Edward was staring at me, there was no emotion in his eyes and that scared the hell out of me.

"Bella your marrying Edward Cullen?" asked someone in the crowd.

It's as if I'm a famous celebrity who was let out of the cage. I walked towards my first lesson without giving anyone a second glance.

"BELLA!!!!!" someone screamed, I looked up and saw Alice. The best and only sister of Edward, she ran towards me and hugged me really hard, I struggled to breathe.

"Alice, for someone who's really small, you sure can squeeze the breath out of people!" I gasped, and focused on breathing evenly.

"That's not very kind Bella, I only hugged you and I don't even get a hug back, or even a thank you!" she pouted.

I hugged her back and smiled apologetically.

"OK, we have a lot to do! I can't believe the marriage is on Saturday! That's only two days away! And I thought you were smart enough to tell dad to push the date a bit further away. There is no enough time! How am I supposed to find you the great wedding dress? How can I write the invitations in time? How am I supposed to write down all the decorations? Bella, have you at least picked the church you want to get married in?" she paused at that and looked at me.

I looked back at her, not knowing what she had said as she was babbling so quickly, "um, pardon?" I asked unsurely.

"I'll take that as a no! Have you never been to a wedding?" she exploded, "You look so clueless! What do you know about a wedding?"

"You marry in a church?" I asked uncertainly.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "You can marry anywhere, anywhere as long as you have a priest with you, you stupid! Ok, I have a bride who knows nothing about marriages, I seriously have a hand full of stuff to do!" she mumbled to herself.

"Bella, I'll see you at Lunch!" she chirped before jumping away. Did I say jumping away? WOW, she really is jumpy, and why am I not surprised about that?

xXx

I sat right at the end in Biology, not wanting to attract attention. Girls turned around and glared at me with envy, Boys looked at me as if they saw me for the first time. Mike Newton kept on winking at me, Angela smiled pitifully at me and Lauren was glaring at me. I'm not surprised that the gossip reached the school faster than I got here, Lauren and Jessica would arrive fast as they can to be the first to spread the new found fresh juicy gossip. They would hate me at the moment as I would be gaining a lot of attention; they always secretly hated me since the day I arrived.

Jessica is secretly in Love with Mike, but Mike being too blind to see follows me around. Lauren had always had a thing for Tyler, but Tyler had to flirt with me, even when people were watching.

If there's one thing I know, that would be my life sucks!

=====END OF PERIOD======

"Hey are you aright?" Angela asked me as we were walking to gym.

"Yes I'm fine" I mumbled.

Angela looked at me concerned, but knew not to argue with me when I'm not in my good moods.

"Fine" I sighed knowing she was curious, "I don't think I like this marriage. Edward he's the player! He likes having more than five girls a week! How can I be sure that he won't have a girlfriend as soon as we are married? How do I know he would like me? Compared to all the girls he goes out with, I'm plain! I'm plain with brown plain hair, brown plain eyes and white plain skin! I wish I was special, I wish I was pretty!" I complained.

"Oh Bella, but you are pretty, you don't have plain brown hair, you have chocolaty, rich, thick mahogany hair, which turns red in sunlight and which is always shiny and smooth. You don't have plain brown eyes, your eyes are chocolaty rich with happiness, and you always have this sparkle in your eyes which I see in no other eyes. Your skin isn't just white, its snow white, it's so pale that it looks very unnatural! You are a natural beauty, people use make up to look pretty, but your naturally pretty! Why do you think Tyler, Mike and all those other boys goggle at you even when you're in your faded away jeans and boring sweater?" she paused looking at me.

"Maybe because they can't believe I'm wearing clothes that are so old?" I asked not wanting to give into her lies.

"No Bella," she sighed, "You wouldn't believe me, you never do. You think of the things I tell you as lies, but they're not! You're so stubborn!"

"I'm not stubborn!" I protested.

"See, you wouldn't even agree with me!"

"Girls, could you please focus on how to throw a ball than how to argue? You barely know even how to hold it properly." Mr. Speed our gym teacher said shaking his head.

xXx

I went to the lunch hall and was instantly surrounded by people. Girls were shouting in my ear to ask me if I was really marrying their to-be boyfriend Edward, and boys were asking me if I was available to go out with me. I don't know what brought in the new intake of all the boys asking me out, I mean I was always available to go out with anyone all this time, so why ask me out now?

I walked towards Jessica and Mike's table to sit down, but was grabbed and pulled away by Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked trying to pull away from her grip.

"You're going to sit with us" she gestured to the table right at the end, the table where most Cullen's sit.

"Alice, I can't sit there, I don't belong there!" Whined trying to pull away. All this time I was struggling to pull my hand away, but Alice's grip surprised me. She was even stronger than me!

"Short strong innocent looking pixie!" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Alice screeched angrily.

"Nothing" I looked back innocently.

"You better have said nothing" she warned threateningly.

As I was dragged people looked up from eating, thankfully Edward still hasn't arrived at the Cullen table, so if I hurry and gobble down all my food so fast, I can escape before he comes, I thought to myself.

"Esme told me to invite you to dinner today! And I'm coming to pick out your dress for you!" Alice chirped.

"Alice, it's just dinner and you haven't asked me if I accepted the invitation!" I sighed.

"You are coming aren't you?" she asked her lips trembling a bit, I knew it was an act but I still fell for it.

Jasper smiled at me as I sat down on a chair next to Alice. "So Bella, how are you handling about getting married to Edward?"

"So far, I haven't done anything disastrous to kill myself so I think I'm surviving." I finished off calmly.

Jasper smiled at me softly, "I know its an arranged marriage but has Edward proposed yet?"

That took me off by guard. Oh yeah, marriages were supposed to happen after proposal, so where is the engagement? I looked at Alice to see if she knows as to why I'm not engaged yet.

"I'm sorry but there's not time for an engagement party" she said then sighed, "As I said things are going too fast for my likings, and I find it really hard to keep up with time."

I placed my head in my hands and sighed. Things are going too fast for my likings too, but who could I complain to?

"Uhem" came a velvety voice.

"What?" I looked up and froze, because there standing in front of me was Edward Cullen, I stared at him forgetting to breathe.

"Your sitting in my seat." he said in a beautiful silky voice.

"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled.

"You're sitting in my seat" he repeated calmly.

"How could you be so rude Edward!" scowled Alice.

"No, it's alright" I said standing up taking my untouched food with me. I walked away but not before noticing the girl next to Edward. She had long silky black hair and red full lips filled with lip gloss. Things would never change; I thought as I walked towards the bin and dumped my untouched food.

What was I expecting? Of course he doesn't want to get married to me, why would he want to marry someone so plain! He doesn't even want me in the same table as him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Guys, I wanted to get this chapter uploaded fast so there is less of Edward. I wanted to do this chapter, the one about the Cullens but I got carried away again! But, I promise this time the next one is going to be completely about Edward, Bella and the Cullens. Mainly Edward and Bella, I'm getting excited to write the next chapter. Well, I hope you like this chapter!

Ashley xxx


	4. The Date!

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews for the last chapter! All the reviews blew me away! Thank you to the people who have added me to their author alerts, thank you to the people who have added my story to their favorites and story alerts. And also thank you so much to the people who are reading this story!

Thank you to the following people:

- Switzerland96

- Edwardspet

- B. Cullen

- Vampiregurl

- Sasha (my best friend)

- IntoxicatingHeart

- xXWerewolf'VampireLoverXx

- Skittleysweet

- Eclipsed new moon

- TeAm EdWaRd32

- She's..Pie

- Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper

- Sagy

Lots of people had asked for some Edward and Bella drama, I can't possibly keep everyone waiting anymore, so I promise you this chapter would have more of Edward and Bella, and hopefully some dramatic drama! :)

People who love to have Vampires and Werewolves in the story; I never said anything about Edward being a human! ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE DATE!**

As soon as I walked out I had the feeling someone was watching me, I looked around but saw no-one. I took a few more steps, before having the same being watched feeling. "Who's there?" my voice shook a bit with fright.

I looked around; there were no movements, no replies, and no other evidence to show that I really was being watched.

"I really am going crazy" I muttered under my breath, just when I said that I could have sworn I heard someone laugh or it was more of a male chuckle.

"Right, who is it?" I asked with my hands on my hips, just then the Bell rang and the corridor started filling up.

"Bella?" Angela called with concern in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Bella, why are you standing there looking at the wall murderously?"

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You're standing there with your hands on your hips looking murderously at the wall" she repeated.

Feeling annoyed with myself, I changed the way I was standing. I really was losing myself because of a stupid marriage!

xXx

As soon as the Bell went, I sighed in relief. The day was really exciting and a hot shower was very welcoming with a comfortable bed to lie on afterwards. I concentrated on my feet as I walked, not wanting to trip over anything. As you can see, I am a very easy accident prone and would take the first chance to fall.

"Bella!!!!" Someone with the name Alice, screamed.

"What Alice?"

"You said you're coming to dinner." She pouted.

"I said I'm coming later on, not straight away!" I complained.

"Please?" she pouted again knowing I would fall into her trap.

"Alice just stop" I sighed, "Can I please come in an hour?"

"No, just come now! Please? Pretty please?" she started.

"Fine, there is no escaping with you around" I whined.

"You are such a good friend, and a very good sister in law!" she exclaimed happily.

I stared at her in horror, "Alice I am not your sister in law yet, and please don't say I am" I whispered.

"YET" she emphasized, "You are not my sister in law yet, but will be in two days!"

"You go in your car, I would follow your car" I said trying to conclude the way our conversation was turning.

xXx

I got out of the car, just as the Alice's car came, straight after followed by Edwards Volvo. Alice hopped out of her car and skipped towards me, while Edward quickly got out of his car, went over to the other side of his car and opened it for a girl. It wasn't the same girl I saw in the cafeteria; it was a girl with Blonde hair and green eyes. She glared at me before wrapping her arm around Edwards.

"Come on Bella, forget my brother, he's a jerk" Alice whispered quietly in my ear. Edward looked back and glared at Alice, why would he do that? Why would he glare at Alice? Unless….. No, that's impossible! He can't possibly hear her whisper to me! _I'm losing it! I'm losing it! I'm losing it!_

"Is it me or did he just glare at you?" I asked.

Alice stiffened slightly, "No, he didn't even look at me." She said before walking away.

OK _Weird!_

I followed Alice inside, as soon as I was inside, before I could look around I was squashed by someone huge! When I say huge, I don't mean just huge, I mean huge and strong!

"BELLS!!!!! The unlucky girl to marry my brother!" someone boomed.

I looked up really high, it felt like looking at a school teacher at the age of three, "Um, hello?" I squeaked nervously.

The boy threw his head back and started laughing really loudly; I blushed dark crimson, which made him laugh even more.

"I'm Emmett, Edward and Alice's older brother. I'm only two years older than them, as you know we're all adopted and I was the second child to adopted after Edward."

Emmett smiled at me, he was cute. He looked scary when you don't know him, but really he is just a chubby teddy bear on the inside.

"Pleasure to meet you Emmett Cullen" I held out my hand to shake, which was probably one of my bad mistakes.

"OW!!!! OW!!!" I howled in pain, "Emmett, your squeezing my hand!"

"Sorry, welcome to the family Bells" he chuckled.

"It's Bella" I glared at him.

"Welcome to the family Belly Bella" he chuckled.

"It's Bella!" I angrily spat.

"Welcome" Emmett laughed before walking away.

"Bella, why are you standing there? I thought you were following me and I was saying all sort of things" she said unhappily.

"Shouldn't you have looked besides you to see if I was there?" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh no, I didn't" she said displeased with herself.

Alice looked at me for a second, before looking distant as if in deep thoughts, "Esme would come in two hours. She had to go somewhere with Carlisle."

xXx

Being with Alice is like working non stop for hours! She was so jumpy!

"Bella what's your favourite colour?"

"Red, why?"

"Red!" she shouted appalled "Red? Red wouldn't look nice on you!"

"Alice?"

"WHAT???!!!" she screamed.

"Sorry to disturb you, but can we do this wedding planning later? Can we have some fun now?"

"This is fun!" she scowled at me, "And YOUR WEDDING IS IN TWO DAYS BELLA! WAKE UP! We can't do it later, which planet are you from?"

"Planet earth?" I mumbled awkwardly.

Alice carried on muttering to herself, while I started to whine in my head knowing my head would be cut off if I started complaining out loud.

"Bella, were you listening to anything I was saying?"

I looked up puzzled, "You were talking to yourself!"

She shook her head in disbelief, "I said you and Edward are going to go out in an hour, Get ready!"

"We're going out?"

"Yes, you're going out. Why do you sound so clueless these days? Hurry up and put an outfit from my wardrobe!" she shouted impatiently.

I jumped up and looked inside the wardrobe which was exploding with clothes, "Alice there's so many of those things!"

"Those things are clothes Bella, something every girl except you knows how to use" she scowled.

"Alice, I didn't come all this way to be scolded by someone who's the same age as me!" I shrieked angrily.

"I'll help you!" Alice suggested pretending I didn't say anything back.

xXx

"Why doesn't he want to go out with any other girl? Why does he want to go out with me? I have so much to do!" I complained as soon as Alice was finished.

"Shut up and look in the mirror." Alice beamed happily.

I smacked my jaw together and looked in the mirror; a beautiful girl stared back at me, "Alice, who is this?"

"Silly Bella, that's you! You can look really nice if you try!" she chirped cheerfully.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Alice looked at me then gestured to the door; I walked towards it and opened.

I stopped breathing.

There standing in front of me was Edward, looking even more handsome than always.

"Are you ready?" he asked coldly.

"Yes" I whispered snapping back to reality.

He turned and walked down the stairs.

I followed him, and as soon as I was down the stairs I saw Edward kissing the same girl he came home with.

Why is he doing this to me?

Why did he want to go out with me if he didn't want to?

It was then that I realized it was Alice who said I was going out on a date with Edward, Edward didn't ask me.

I cleared my throat to distract them, and gracefully earned a glare from the girl and a smirk from Edward.

The girl waved goodbye, pecked Edward on the lips and walked away. I stood there not knowing what to do until Edward walked outside.

What surprised me mostly is that Edward opened the passenger's door for me and waited until I was inside, then he closed it.

I stared at him with an awe of surprise, but he didn't even glance at me after that, but kept on driving. When the car stopped he quickly got out and opened the door for me again, I stared at him.

"I was brought up to be a gentleman, so I do it for every girl I go out with." He simply shrugged.

I looked away not wanting to let him see that his words had struck me badly, just when I thought things were turning out greatly he had to ruin it for me.

I walked into the restaurant called 'Voila", Edward followed me quietly and dragged my chair backwards for me to sit down.

"Sir would you like something to drink? Or would you like to start off with the starter?" A girl asked flicking her hair backwards and fluttering her eyelashes at Edward, I turned away with disgust clearly showing in my face.

It didn't surprise me that Edward started talking back with her just as affectionately as she did.

I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't take all this drama! I got up from my seat, trying my best to blink away the tears that were freshly forming.

I ran out of the restaurant, not wanting to look back!

I heard footsteps approaching, "Bella, wait!"

"Bella, we haven't even eaten anything!"

"You can have my share" I insisted walking faster.

"Why are you walking away? I thought we were supposed to be on a date!"

"So did I Edward! What do you expect me to do? Look at you flirt with every girl that you see? You disgust me! You disgust me so much! You're a jerk!" I shrieked in disgust.

"What if I do want to flirt with a girl? It's not like we're in a relationship! I'm not making any commitments! We're not even married yet! Even if we were married, you can't expect me to be only yours!" he shouted.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"I might have girlfriends after the marriage." He admitted.

I struggled for words to describe him, but decided against using them and started to sob helplessly.

I ran, I ran as fast as I can into the nearest woods, I ran faster until I could finally breathe and cry freely.

It wasn't long before I got the feeling I was being watched………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was my longest chapter so far! So who do you think is watching Bella twice? Remember when she got the feeling she was being watched, after being publicly humiliated by Edward? I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried my very best to put in some Edward and Bella Drama! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! :)

Ashley xxx


	5. Edwards Tantrum

Hey Guys!

Ok I had so many awesome reviews for my last chapter! I had many story alerts and many people had put up my story for favourites! Lots had put me up for author alerts; I want to thank all those people who did any of three I mentioned above.

Thank you to the following people for the awesome reviews!

Goldeyedsoul

Flora73

Twilightfangirl

Cheermom13

Nicole Weasley Cullen

Chloe McMurray

Sasha

KitKatKa101

Mangl234

Amnethyst-emerald

Edwardspet

GetDrunkOnVictory

She's..Pie

Tiggerlover1971

Miss Hippydog

Morganator9939

IntoxicatingHeart

Twilight-3OH'3-LOVE

Stephanie2817

Goldeneyedfanpire

alicecullenhaleluvsjasper

Yaay! I got more than 20 reviews!!!! This chapter focuses on three characters; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it! OH MY GAD! I CANT BELIEVE I GOT MORE THAN SIXTY REVIEWS!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT!!! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EDWARDS TANTRUM**

_It wasn't long before I got the feeling I was being watched……….._

I looked around expecting to see someone this time, but was very disappointed, because no-one was there.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Is anyone there?" I called out again.

Still no reply.

Confirmed that no-one was there, I started sobbing again.

"He was that rude?" came a voice.

I looked up, "JACOB!! What are you doing here?"

"What? You're not pleased to see me?" he asked feeling disappointed.

"No, no it's not that!" I quickly said, "What are you doing in the woods?"

"The woods are like home to me, it's where I feel welcome"

"The woods are like home to you?" I asked unbelievably.

"Yes."

"Why what happened to your house?"

"I feel more homely in the woods than in the house, is there something wrong with that?" he asked puzzled.

"It's kind of freaky. The woods are meant to be a scary place where there are monsters and a creepy atmosphere." I giggled knowing how childish I sound.

"If you think of the woods as creepy, why come here in the first place?" he asked mockingly.

"You know why I'm here" I snapped, then stiffened taking in my own words. "Jacob were you spying on me?"

"Yes. Bella why are you marrying him even though he's treating you harshly, you know if you want to get married at an young age, there will be lots of other boys who would love to take his place." Jacob looked at me with concern, the one emotion that I got from almost everyone today.

"It's complicated, it's not like that." I sobbed.

Jacob walked towards me and hugged me, "Bella, you do know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah" I sobbed even more.

xXx

We stood in the same position, then decided to walk around.

"Bella, did you eat anything?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go out to the restaurant or somewhere to eat?" he asked shyly.

"Of course! I would love to!" I cheerfully exclaimed.

Jacob walked me back to the same restaurant that me and Edward went to. The same waitress came over and glared at me.

"My name is Irina, would you like a drink first or would you like to start off with your starter sir?" she smiled batting her eyelashes at Jacob, exactly like she did with Edward. She tossed her hair backwards and looked at Jacob expectantly.

Jacob looked at her as if she was weird, "No, we'll start off with the starter thank you."

"What's your name?" she u asked casually.

"Jacob" Jacob coughed looking around anywhere for escape.

"Would you like to go out?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"N-o-o thank you" he stuttered.

"Here's your menu" she handed the menu to Jacob hurriedly, and walked away.

_Why couldn't Edward do the similar thing to what Jacob had done? No, Edward has to flirt with her!_

Jacob handed the menu to me, "Choose whatever you want Bella, I will have the identical item of whatever you choose."

I smiled angelically at him, "Thank you."

I looked up at the waitress "I would like-''

"Bella!" Someone sighed in relief.

I looked up to see who the silky voice belonged to, and was very surprised to see Edward.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Bella, we need to go! I've been waiting for you, how long were you in the woods?"

"Bella lets go!" he urgently said.

"Go? Go where?" I asked in disbelief. Has he been in a head accident? We just had an argument and I made it clear I hate him!

"Home of course!" he said, as if that was the easiest thing to guess in the world.

"If you wanted to take her home so badly, then why didn't you follow her into the woods?" Jacob asked mockingly.

"You know well that she crossed the treaty line and I am not allowed over it!" Edward snarled.

"Treaty line? What treaty line?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, Esme had phoned me to ask me to bring you home. She wants to see you." Edward told me softly, in a soft and caring tone. A soft and caring tone which I never heard him use before when talking to me.

"But I haven't eaten yet!" I wailed angrily.

"You can eat at my house." He said calmly.

"I don't want to eat at your house! I don't even want to come to your house! Especially not with you." I admitted.

Jacob looked at us bemused, "Bella would you like me to drive you home after you had eaten?"

"Oh yes! Thank you so much Jacob!" I smiled at him dazzlingly.

Edward growled at Jacob, looked at me angrily then walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I kept this chapter short, I ended it short, because I felt like I had to end it here. I hope no-one's disappointed with this chapter! I would update the next chapter as soon as I can! Whoever is reading this chapter, please review!

Ashley xxx


	6. The Surprise

**Hey Guys!**

Ok I had so many awesome reviews for my last chapter! I had many story alerts and many people had put up my story for favourites! Lots had put me up for author alerts; I want to thank all those people who did any of the three I mentioned above.

Thank you to the following people for the awesome and preposterous reviews!

- Mega Big Twilight Fan

- Padfoot-99

- Tiggerlover1971

- Maashu

- Twilightfangirl

- Goldeneyedfanpire

- Sagy

- KitKatKa101

- Mangl234

- Goldeyedsoul

- Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper

- JordanGoombette

- Nicole Weasley Cullen

- She's..pie

- Cheermom13

- Sasha

- Miss Hippydog

- IntoxicatingHeart

- Stephanie2817

- Edwardspet

- xXWerewolf'VampireLoverXx

- Littleangel53126

- LadyBugGirl

- Silenceofthemoon

- Mrs. Edward B. Cullen

- Twilight-3OH'3-LOVE

Yaay! I got more than 25 reviews!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it! The reviews these days blow me away! Even though I am not much of a huge hit with my story, people flatter me too much! LOL! XD Thank you guys so much!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Surprise

Jacob is a great friend to be with; he was like no other boys! He talked about not only himself, but listened to me too. He didn't even flirt with Irina when she was trying so hard, as far as I know, Edward is really easy to get, but Jacob he actually held some respect, showing that I was actually there! Never do I want to go out on a date with Edward again, until he does something that touches my heart and melts me.

"Bella, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Renee shouted knocking on my door!

"I'm already up, just putting some clothes on." I called out putting on my socks.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rosalie was singing beautifully and dancing around the kitchen gracefully. Rosalie had inherited most of the good things that I had missed purposely to inherit. She had inherited the looks, the voice and the perfect everything. She even knows how to walk two steps without taking a drop; she is perfect in every way – something I could only dream off!

"Someone is very happy this morning." I laughed happily.

"I could say the same thing to you, but I won't" she laughed merrily.

"So, what is it? You have some good news you want to share with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep! I met this handsome boy!"

"You mean man" I pointed out, "Anyone older than you is a man."

She glared at me for interrupting, "I met this charming _man_, he was sooo handsome, he had dimples, and his smile was breathtaking. He started flirting with me even though he knew I was pregnant!"

"He knew you were pregnant?"

She snorted, "Who wouldn't," she gingerly touched her huge bump.

"So, what's his name?"

She gazed out of the window dreamily, "Oh he's names so handsome too!"

"What is his name?" I repeated impatiently.

"Emmett Cullen"

I chocked on my orange juice and started coughing so much. I struggled to breathe for more than a minute.

"Honey, are you alright?" Renee ran over to me and started patting me on my head, I smiled at her warmly.

"Emmett Cullen?" I turned to my sister in disbelief.

"Emmett Cullen?" Renee asked with confusion showing on her face.

Rosalie looked alarmed; she started mouthing something at me over Renee's shoulders, something I didn't understand. I nodded at her and smiled as though I understood even though I was clueless.

"Oh yeah, didn't Rose tell you? She's finally found the man of her dreams!" I cheerfully giggled.

Rosalie slapped her forehead, then glared at me, "Way to go _sister._"

_Oh right! Shoot!_

"Rosalie Haley Swan! What are you aiming to get your self into? Another pregnancy?"

"_Mom,_" she whined, "I can't get pregnant again! I'm already pregnant"

Renee glared at Rose, "Haven't you learnt your lesson? Most kids would have learnt their lesson by now-''

"Mum" I interrupted, "Shouldn't you be finished by now?"

Rosalie have me a death glare, "This only the start, you idiot"

"ROSALIE HALEY SWAN!!!!! Don't you dare interrupt me!" Renee yelled angrily.

"It wasn't me, it was – ''

"What were you thinking? Falling for another Boy, when you know where the other relationship led to? This is unbelievable! And to say you're my daughter!" Renee went on and on, and soon listening to it, seemed like listening to crows croaking.

"Mum, bye! I'm off to school now!" I waved at Renee, and didn't even glance at Rosalie knowing I wouldn't get anything positive from her at that moment.

xXx

I sat down in my normal place at Lunch not wanting to go near the Cullen's table.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Jasper stand there, looking hot like always.

"Why are you sitting here?" he asked confused.

"I don't want to be publicly humiliated again. Sorry"

He smiled sympathetically, "It's alright, don't be. But you would be really welcome at our table, you do know that right?"

"SURE!" I beamed at him happily, then muttered under my breath "sure I'd be welcome."

I heard Jasper chuckle as he walked away.

"Bella, you're back!"

I looked up to see Jessica.

"Yes, I'm back" I said implying fake enthusiasm into my voice.

"So, what happened exactly that day? When Edward came to your lunch table." she asked looking very excited for fresh gossip.

"Jessica, shut up! I'm not in the mood" I groaned.

"Bella" a velvety voice sang.

I looked up shocked. "What do you want Edward?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" he pleaded.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah sure."

He walked towards the table he sits on and gestured to the empty seat besides him, I looked at him puzzled. "I thought you wanted to talk to me privately" I pointed out, and looked around at Alice and Jasper.

Alice smiled happily at me, "Good to have you back, Bella!"

Jasper nodded at me.

I sat down and looked at Edward waiting for answers.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me?" he asked uncomfortably.

"No, Edward." I stood up from my seat.

Alice cleared her throat; Edward glanced at her angry gaze and gulped. "Please Bella; I need to show you something important!"

"Something important? What are you talking about?"

"I need to show you something that is very important to me and you" he stated in a firm tone, then looked at Alice. Alice nodded her head in approval.

By this time, I was starting to get very curious, I sighed "Fine, but this time if it turns out like last time, I would ask Charlie to throw you in prison!"

Edward flashed me a dazzling smile before walking away. I fell onto my seat, feeling like my legs were too heavy for me.

I looked at Alice who was beaming like an idiot. Jasper noticing my mood asked, "Have you been sleeping well lately?"

I immediately blushed remembering last nights dream. It was about Edward again, it always is about Edward since the day the marriage had been arranged.

Jasper looked at me curiously as if noticing my mood swings, "Yes, of course! I slept as fine as a fish!" I added quickly.

"A fish?" A girl asked from the table.

"You could only thing of a fish to describe sleep?" she snorted.

I blushed even brighter. "Leave her alone!" I heard Alice say, then she smiled at me warmly.

"Hey are on a diet Alice?"

"No, why?"

"I've just noticed, you only water!"

She stiffened besides me, "I don't feel like eating at Lunchtimes."

"I eat heaps at home for breakfast!" Jasper quickly said.

I threw them odd glances then started drinking my coke.

xXx

Alice came over to my house and started complaining non stop about the amount of _plain _clothes I have.

"The wedding is tomorrow! I've planned everything, and I find out that the bride doesn't have decent clothes to take with her to her honeymoon!" she cried out in disbelief.

"Wait, did you say honeymoon?" I stuttered.

"Of course I said honeymoon, what else did you think I said?" she glared at me for a second.

"I would have taken you shopping if you didn't have that date with Edward" she wailed hysterically.

"Alice honestly I'm fine. AND I AM NOT going on a honeymoon!" I shouted.

"Carlisle and Esme's orders!" she paced around the room, deep in thought. "Bella, have you got any dresses?"

"I've got one in case of emergencies" I admitted.

"One?!" she shrieked "I'm going shopping today! I'm going to get you lots and lots of clothes."

"What about the money? I can't pay you. And don't bother because I wouldn't wear anything you pack anyway!" I hissed angrily.

"We'll see about that" she pouted.

xXx

With Alice being my helper, I finished getting ready in no time! It wasn't long before the doorbell rang either.

"BELLA!" Edward grinned.

I looked at him in surprise, confused mostly, because he doesn't usually behave like this. He then looked over my shoulders, I looked over at Alice. I saw Alice nodding her head at Edward and smile approvingly.

Edward opened the door for. And this time we headed off to a different restaurant, a restaurant which looked very posh and expensive.

Edward didn't bother pushing my chair back for me to sit on like last time; he sat down on his seat and fidgeted.

A male waitress came and smiled at me, I smiled back. "Madame would you like to order anything in particular?" he asked in an Italian accent.

I looked over at Edward who looked angry, but nodded.

"Sure, can I have some ice cream please?" I asked.

"Bella order some lunch first then the dessert" I heard Edward say coldly. I looked over at him surprised at his mood swings.

I ordered some lunch as I was told, and I looked at Edward. "So, you have something to tell me?"

He looked around hesitantly, "No, I have something to give you" he agreed.

"Here you go," he handed me a small blue box, I stared at the box. It was a beautiful dark blue box with gold borders, I opened it and gasped.

"Edward you shouldn't have!"

Edward scratched the back of his head, "Well, I don't really know what's inside it, Alice gave it to me to give it to you. She said it's your engagement present from me to you" he admitted meekly.

"Edward, it's a ring!" I said tears starting to fill my eyes.

"Well, put it on then. I'm sure Alice would be happy, and she would stop giving me those nasty glares!" he chuckled.

I was about to say 'aren't you supposed to put it on my hand', but I closed my mouth quickly and started to sob.

_I hope no other girl in the world ever gets proposed and engaged like me'_ I thought.

I sobbed even harder, "Edward, you can have it. I don't want it! A ring is always put onto the hand of the girl you love. Getting proposed is when the male asks the girl to get married and he slides the ring onto the third finger of the left hand. But I'm not ever going to get a proper proposal or a proper anything from you" I sobbed.

I stood up from my seat, "Edward please don't ever ask me out, and don't ever give me anything that clearly isn't aimed for me!"

"Bella, don't worry about the cost of the ring, you can pay it back when you get the money after the marriage" he shrugged.

"People would ask me how I got proposed, and I would feel really better saying that we had no time for proposal than saying you gave the ring to me so I can put it on myself. Goodbye Edward, and thank you for taking me out on a date." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't you want a lift at least?" he yelled, I ignored him and walked outside. Once I was outside, I started to cry, I started to cry so much. I remembered not ever crying like I did now! I cried for my fate, I cried for my destiny and most of all I cried for myself!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much guys! I hope the length of the chapter is good because I had a bit of complaints about my previous chapter being short. Once again thank you so much for the incredible reviews! Enjoy the chapter and please Review!

Ashley xxx


	7. The Marriage

**Hey Guys,**

Thank you so much to the people who put my story up for favourites and Story alerts, and also thank you so much for the people who put me up for Author Alerts. I am so sorry for the late updates, that's because I went camping, I am so sorry, but I was camping all this time and I enjoyed myself, anyways I really am sorry for the late update!

Thank you so much to the following people for the wonderful reviews, I loved all the reviews! Thank you so much!!!

Nicole Weasley Cullen

Vamp-kisses

Mangl234

KitKatka101

Goldeyedsoul

You-r-my-life-now

Sagy

Mrs Robyn Cullen

Goldeneyesalltheway222

If yougetedwardigetemmett

Tiggerlover1971

Sasha

Cheermom13

Twilight-3OH'3-Love

Arina Cullen

Goldeneyedfanpire

Miss Hippydog

Mrs. Edward

Intoxicating Heart

She's..Pie (I am so sorry your name comes out wrong in the other chapters! I am so sorry. I think there's something wrong with the upload manager :(

Drama Queen 10155

Littleangel53126

xWerewolf'VampireLoverXx

Twilightfangirl

LadyBugGirl

MyBelle08

Switzerland96

Senier

F.o.J.

Lots of people are asking me why Edward agreed to this marriage, so I'll make it clear, He made an agreement with his father (Carlisle) saying that if he doesn't love Bella within a year he can divorce her. And Carlisle persuaded him into the marriage like that but with a deal at the end. Well people have also said that my story wasn't really the best, so I thank the people that said that for admitting the truth, I also thank the people who said they love my story. I'm not going to go against anyone for being honest, but I really hope the opinion of my story would improve.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE MARRIAGE**

Today was the one day I would hate for the rest of my life! Today is the one day of my life I should be happy about but Today is the day I dread. Today is the day my life is going to be sold to the devil, ok I'm over exaggerating a bit, but simply to sum it up today is the day I dread! – My marriage day.

Alice woke me up at 6'o clock in the morning and dragged me into her house; she said Edward was at a different house, a house where the friends of the Cullen's live. Friends I knew nothing about.

"Bella, you ARE NOT going to even glance at Edward before the wedding" Alice paced around the room, muttering things as she nodded her head.

Then she glanced at the time and panicked, "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up! Go and have a shower!"

I ran into the shower and did as I was told.

xXx

I was ready and we had one hour left. It was typical of Alice to dress me up four hours before the wedding, yes she was getting me ready for more than three hours! I now had one hour left, and Alice went to my house, checking up on how Rosalie was coping getting dressed by herself.

I sat on the chair and stared at myself, I looked not like myself. I looked like a runaway model. Is it really me? I looked around; yes it had to be me.

Just as I went deep in thought, I was disturbed by a knock on the door, I got up walked up to the door and gasped as I opened it.

"Edward, Alice is going to kill you if she finds out you're here before the wedding!" I whispered desperately.

"Alice would kill me anyways with her squeals" he muttered, "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "yeah sure"

He walked into the room, and I carefully without a noise closed the door.

"Bella, I have a really important paper here that I want you to sign" he looked at me seriously.

I stared at him in astonishment, "Edward what are you talking about?"

"This document here is called an agreement. Remember the agreement Carlisle told you about? Well, I want you to sign this so if our marriage doesn't work out, we both can easily divorce each other" he finished off looking satisfied with himself.

"If o-our m-marriage doesn't w-work out?" I looked at him nervously; I cannot believe he just said that.

"Yes Bella, you're the one who agreed to the agreement I made, so I just want you to sign this so it confirms that you actually meant it" he looked at me expectantly.

I looked away as tears started to form in my eyes, I have got to be the first girl ever, and I mean EVER to sign the agreement for divorce even before the marriage! I stared at him, why is he being so cold hearted? What have I done to deserve this behaviour from him? We had never got along since we started school together but that doesn't mean he has got to be this rude!

I carefully took the pen away from his and, sat on the chair besides the table and started to rapidly sign my signature. I quietly handed the papers back to him; he flashed me the gorgeous crooked smile before hurriedly walking out.

I held back the tears and started to fan myself with my hands so the tears could evaporate before they could roll down my cheeks.

Any other boy would have at least commented on the way I look, but he ………he is just so negatively different. I thought I looked like a runaway model, but I think I look more like a runaway pig. Am I so hideous?

Interrupting my thoughts again, Alice came barging into my room.

She frowned at me, "CHEER UP FOR GODS SAKE! It's your marriage day!"

That's the reason why I cannot cheer up, I thought.

"Come on Bella, we're going to be late!"

I got off the chair quickly and walked as fast as I can with Alice.

xXx

I walked for the indestructible maze of my life holding Charlie's arms. I looked around and saw Jacob, I waved at Jacob eagerly and I felt Edward stiffen besides me.

Jacob came a bit forwards a bit, but not to close, to say something to me. "Congratulations Bella!"

"Thank you so much Jacob for coming here!" I whispered back.

I felt the room go too quiet for my likings, besides me Edward was staring down at me, it looked as if everyone else was looking at me too. I started freaking out, What? Have I got anything on my face?

"I'm sorry, but did I miss anything?" I asked nervously.

"Bella Swan, do you take Edward to be your husband?" asked the priest.

I blushed awkwardly, "Um, yes I do"

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

WHAT???!!!!! Kiss me? Is he mad?

"Ed…" My lips were crushed by Edwards's lips before I could say a word. I felt my body tingle and electricity pass through my body as he kissed. I felt nothing like this in my entire life, I moved closer to him and started kissing him back ferociously. Suddenly Edward pulled away, I stepped back confused then realised that we were surrounded by people. I saw Edward smirk besides me, I groaned for being stupid enough to not pull away first, I knew I was also blushing like an idiot too.

I was suddenly separated from Edward by people coming and hugging. Then I was knocked to the ground by Alice, Alice is one spontaneous puppy.

After everyone hugged me, Alice spoke through the microphone, "It is now time for the newly married couple dance!" she announced happily.

I groaned and looked in every direction for Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen, as I frowned I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. "Looking for me?"

I turned around to face Edward Cullen, "Who else?" I snapped"

The music started, it was a slow dance music, I ended up being too close to Edward, I hated the way our two bodies fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. I could still feel the electricity, I couldn't help but crush myself against his body, I tried to look anywhere but ended up staring into his eyes. His eyes were indifferent; it was topaz, sparkling with happiness. Happiness? Weird.

He stared right back at me, I could feel the exchange of electricity pass through, and it was really hard to resist the urge of doing anything different in the middle of the crowd. I looked down at his lips, and cursed my self inside my head for doing it. I now couldn't look away from his lips, one corner of his lips lifted up into a smirk. I quickly looked away blushing so much, as soon as I blushed I heard him chuckle. Even his chuckle is like ringing bells, so beautiful and could outstand the beauty of birds singing.

I looked up to snap at him to shut up but was suddenly hypnotized by his eyes, I kept gazing into his eyes, I would have stood like that if it wasn't for somebody tapping my shoulders.

"Bella, can I dance with you next please? You've been dancing together for more than three songs!" Jacob said.

I caught Edward throw a glare at Jacob, then Edward nodded at me slightly before walking away.

It was a slow dance again so Jacob and me were very close, I started staring into Jacobs's eyes, but felt no electricity that I felt with Edward. Jacob stared back into my eyes dreamily, then suddenly I was being pulled away by Edward.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"You stupid dog, don't even try it" Edward snarled.

"Try what?" Jacob asked innocently, I could tell I missed out on something, but what had Edward seen that I haven't?

"Don't think of her that way, she's _mine_" Edward growled.

Think? Now, this is getting confusing.

"Edward, only Jacob could know his own thoughts. Quite trying to interfere when we're dancing" I ferociously whispered, trying not to attract attention.

Edward glared daggers at me, just as Alice came running in the way, "Edward it's her wedding day you can't lock her in a room!" Alice whispered angrily.

"You were about to lock me in a room?" I glared at him completely angrily now.

"No, it's not that!" whispered Alice desperately, "I had a feeling that he was going to do that, Bella just don't worry, everything is going to be fine!" she smiled weakly.

"Can someone tell me, what the hell is going on?" I shouted a bit too loudly.

People stopped laughing, chattering and doing whatever they were doing, and turned to look at us curiously.

"Bella, Esme called for you!" Edward said desperately.

"I don't care what Esme wants, tell me what's going on here!" I yelled frustrated.

"Bella, we told you what's going on. Jacob did something that Edward didn't like, and I had a terrible feeling something is going to happen that's all!" screeched Alice desperately. "Come on Bella, we're distracting too much attention, let's go and find Esme!"

I looked at Jacob and caught him smirking rather amusedly, Edward was glaring at Jacob and Alice was looking at me desperately. I sighed and walked off with Alice after hugging Jacob to which Edward flinched.

xXx

Esme looked confused when I asked her why she called me, but Alice quickly said she called me to say 'she couldn't believe I was finally married to her son.' How weird, she already hugged me and did all that stuff earlier.

Edward came up to Esme without glancing once at me, two girls were trying to get his attention but he seemed distracted about something else.

The rest of the day went slowly, my mum started crying and laughing, dad said he was really proud of me and Carlisle said thank you. Rosalie congratulated me then went to flirt with Emmett, it's a good thing that Renee wasn't around them or else Rose has another thing coming. Edward avoided me, and from here and there I saw him chatting with girls and laughing to their comments.

I started to look around for Jacob; I have a lot to catch up with him.

"He's gone home" I heard a silky voice that belonged to Edward say.

"He's gone home?" I asked sadly.

"But he wouldn't have. He wouldn't miss out on anything that's got anything to do with me" I said desperately.

Edward stared at me, "Bella, he's gone." Edward walked away with angriness showing clearly in his face.

What have I done? Why are they all acting so strangely today?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I loved writing this chapter! I hope you love reading it too! Tell me what you think about this chapter, it could be good comments or even bad comments are accepted! :D

Ashley xxx


	8. Bella Cullen

Hey Guys,

Let me repeat the daily rituals I always repeat, these things I say may just be words to all of you but they are from deep in my heart filled with love. Thank you so much to the people who have added me to their author alerts, thank you so much to the people who have added my story to their favourite list and story alerts.

And of course thank you so much to these lovely people who have reviewed fabulously for my story:

LadyBugGirl

Silbermond32

IntoxicatingHeart

Goldeneyedfanpire

KitKat101

GabreillaTwilightClaryMI

Tiggerlover1971

Nicole Weasley Cullen

ROCKS-HippyDog-ROCKS

Eclipsed new moon

Littleangel53126

Twilightfangirl

Amandaplan

Kimikokate

Clumsyizzy1012

Mrs Edward B Cullen

I luv Dimitri Belikov95

Lilcheyannelil

Sasha

Edwardspet

Mega Big Twilight fan

Sagy

GOLDENEYESALL THE WAY222

Switzerland96

Courtney Cullen14

Ebby 7695

Jessicap110994

I promise I would try not to disappoint anyone with this story! I would like to say congratulations to my best Friend Sasha for winning her special award! I would also like to once again thank my faithful reviewers, and mostly the ones who never fail to review! *You know who you are!* :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BELLA CULLEN**

"If you think I'm going on a honey moon with him" I pointed at Edward, "You've got another thing coming!" I stated angrily.

"But sweetie, everyone goes on a honeymoon. Every married couple go on a honeymoon, it's a time that every married couple would remember even on their sixtieth anniversary" Esme softly said.

"I am not going" I stated in my matter of fact tone.

Edward snorted on the other side of the room.

I got really angry now, "I am not going on a bloody honeymoon – with a bloody player who doesn't care who he sleeps with!"

Esme stared at me, and I gulped at my stupid outburst. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous! For god's sake I'm eighteen, I shouldn't be married in the first place rather going on a honeymoon?"

"Oh sweetie," Esme gave me a motherly hug, "I promise you this honeymoon would be one of your unforgettable moments. My son deserves at least a honeymoon, please?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

What does she mean by her son at least deserves a honeymoon? Was I not a good enough deserved wife? Do they think of me as a worthless useless thing?

"Fine" I gave in knowing arguing wouldn't get me anywhere in my life now.

Over on the other side I saw Edward smirking at me, I glared daggers at him before deciding to leave.

"Well, I'm going home now," I smiled a farewell smile at Esme, "So see you soon?"

Esme looked puzzled for a moment. "Home?" she laughed a bit, "But this is your home from now on. Everything was arranged with your parents before the marriage, you are staying her with Edward, in his room." She turned back to stirring whatever she was stirring in the saucepan.

I was frozen on my spot for a second; I gaped like a fish not knowing what to say. "_You seriously have got to be joking!"_ I said bitterly, "Tell me this is all a joke." I held my head in my hands for some seconds.

I heard someone chuckle behind me, I knew who it was. "Edward SHUT UP!!!"

Just then Alice came in singing, "Bella, aren't you tiered? If this was my wedding I would be snoring by now!"

"You snore?" Emmett asked coming into the room.

Alice's face was penniless, she was blushing ferociously which I thought was one of my fine qualities. I forgot my worries and starting to giggle; Alice turned and glared at me.

"No, that just came out of my mouth" she started, "I…You know I don't really snore, right Bella?" she laughed weakly.

Emmett started laughing; his laugh sounded more like five elephants barging into the room. I couldn't keep in my laugh anymore, as soon as I started laughing as well, followed by everyone else in the room.

Jasper came into the room, and stood there confused. He looked down at him clothes, "Do I have something on my face?" he asked uncertainly.

Emmett laughed even more, "No, my dear little sister, Alice said that….." he coughed in between laughing, "She said she sn…." Alice ran across the room and covered Emmett's mouth before anything could come out.

Before Emmett could open his mouth to say anything more, Alice dragged Jasper out of the room.

xXx

"I can't believe I have gotten myself into this mess!" I muttered as I unpacked my stuff in Edwards room. The room was really spacious, it had two huge wardrobes, one for me and one for Edward, it had all Edwards CD's and all the other stuff that belonged to Edward. It also had a huge bed next to the huge window, the bed was beautiful with silk…….wait, did I just say one huge bed?

No, they have got to be kidding me!

"AALLIIIIIIIIIICCE!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Alice burst into the room quicker than sound can travel, I stared at her in amazement, "Well, that was quick" I complimented.

"Yes, Is everything alright Bella?" she asked worriedly.

Everything alright? "No, as far as I'm concerned – I AM NOT SHARING A BLOODY BED WITH EDWARD CULLEN!!!" I shouted furiously.

Alice looked like she would crack up any second, "It was Carlisle's order. We respect him and his decisions."

"Don't you get a choice?" I asked hopelessly.

"We respect his wishes, and this is one of them Bella." She came over and hugged me, " Everything would get better Bella."

"You promise?" I asked childishly.

" I hope so" she said sadly, then disappeared in a forced human speed.

I stared after her then collapsed onto the bed, _she hopes_? _I hoped too_, I sighed. I hoped that once in my life that I would find true love, those love where the princess finds prince charming and has a happily ever ending. I wished for love which I would easily sacrifice my love for, I wished for a life where I could do whatever I want, a life I could fly anywhere I want like a free bird.

Even the birds in the sky get much more freedom than Bella Swan……oops change that, I mean Bella Cullen. No matter what I hoped for, I definitely did not hope for marriage at the age of eighteen!!!!

I fell onto the bed, and before I knew I fell asleep.

xXx

"Bella wake up!" I heard a velvety voice say. Am I dreaming? That sounds like an angel!

I smiled, and waited for the face of the angel to appear, then I felt something cold, wet, and liquidy hit my face.

I sat up quickly, "What the hell?"

I looked at the topaz eyes in front of me and realised the devil with a disguised angels voice was Edward!

"You had a freaking nerve to spill water on my face!" I shrieked angrily.

"I tried waking you up, the normal way. But you would not budge, so you left me with no options!" he looked at me sympathetically.

"aaarrrgghh" I shrieked loudly before running into the bathroom, to warm myself. I let the shower relieve my stressed muscles and my wild emotions. I was clam and relaxed by the time I was finished. I wiped myself with the towel and looked around for clothes to wear, but was shocked to find, I forgot my clothes.

I looked around with a panicked expression on my face. Would Edward be there? Well, one way to find out, I thought and opened the door and walked into the room.

My eyes were staring into the topaz eyes, I found myself locked into where I was standing, I quickly tore away our gazing and started to look for clothes in my wardrobe. My wardrobe was bursting with clothes, seeing as Alice is the one who filled it up.

"So is this the sight I would be seeing every morning?" asked Edward excitedly.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up" I started chanting quietly.

"Next time I'll make sure I'll be there when you come out of the bathroom, so I don't miss this free amazing sight!" he smirked.

"Shut up you manwhore!" I shouted angrily.

He looked pissed now; he stood up and started walking towards me. I looked at him with a scared expression. Was he going to hit me? Was he going to be one of those abusive husbands?

I backed away until my head hit the wall behind me, Edward walked towards me until he was two inched away from my face.

"Don't you dare, ever insult me, especially when you don't know nothing about me in the first place!" he hissed angrily.

He stopped back and scanned me up and down then smirked, "You should wear a towel more often, you look hot!" He said before walking away.

I cursed myself under my breath, then locked the door before changing me clothes.

xXx

"You should take so many things with you, especially clothes, just in case one gets torn or something!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Torn?" I asked confused.

"Yes torn." She said before laughing so hard.

I heard Edward growl as he came into the kitchen.

"Alice aren't you going to have breakfast?" I asked uncertainly.

She stopped laughing instantly, "No I never eat breakfast. I throw soon afterwards" she said seriously. Weird! I thought, but continued eating mines.

"This food is delicious, Esme" I complimented.

"Thank you Bella, I think you should hurry, you're going to be late to catch the plane!" she hurriedly said.

I quickly ate my breakfast enjoying every mouthful of it, whenever I looked up I saw Edward staring at me softly and his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"Why are you staring at me eat?"

"You look interesting when you eat." he shrugged it off easily.

As soon as I was finished, the doorbell rang.

I got up to answer it, "No, you stay there. I'll answer it!" Edward growled.

I looked at him shocked.

I heard two voice, one that I seemed to recognise, it wasn't long before I recognised the voice as Jacobs.

I ran out, just in time to see Jacob leave. Edward slammed the door before I could run out to hug Jacob.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritately.

"Sending away the stinky dog!" he snapped.

"Don't you dare call my friend a dog and don't you ever send away a friend of mine when he came to see me!" I shouted angrily but nonetheless heartbrokenly.

Hearing my voice he softened a bit, "Bella, we're going to go in ten minutes and you need time to prepare."

"I've already prepared, and he came to say goodbye" my voice cracked in half with hurt.

"Bella-" he started again softly.

"Edward, don't." I said weakly, "I don't want to hear it."

I ran up to _our_ room. I threw myself on the floor and started to sob, I sobbed really hard. Sobbing and crying was one of my pastime hobbies now.

Jacob was always there for whenever I needed him, and now he cared enough to come and say goodbye. He must have asked my parents and they must have told him I was leaving, he loved me enough to come and say goodbye.

I just couldn't believe that he had the nerve to turn away my guests! I feel more lonely and vulnerable than ever!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in the last few days!!!! I'll try my very best to update more often!!!! :)

Ashley xxx


	9. The Honeymoon

Hey Guys,

Thank you so much to the people who have added me to their story alerts, thank you to the people who have added my story to favourites or story alerts, I have the confidence that I wouldn't let anyone down- hopefully. :)

Thank you to my following awesome reviewers:

Nicole Weasley Cullen

LadyBugGirl

Goldeneyesalltheway222

Rocks-Hippydog-Rocks

Cutelilbunnyfufu4ever

Rosalie-Emmett-Kristen-Jett

Cheermom13

XColourofAngelsX

Emmet the pimp

Arina Cullen

Jenny14

Byuuchan

Bekins

Tommygrl1997

Ebby7695

Elizzie-3

EdwardMYlovingvampire

Mrs Edward B Cullen

Twilightgal14

Kwfreeman

KitKa101

Mrs Robyn Cullen

Kimikokate

Sagy

Goldeyedsoul

Silbermond32

GabreillaTwilightClaryMI

IntoxicatingHeart

Twilighterforlife

Jaspermytwin

Littleangel53126

Twilightfangirl

Switzerland96

Lovsummergirl94

Mega Big Twilight fan

Manelli Swan

Sasha

That was quite a long list of reviewers, it took me so long to write all the names down, but I would like to thank every one of my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much, you guys keep me motivated! :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE HONEYMOON!**

I hugged everyone goodbye, even my parents came to say goodbye to me and wish me farewell on my journey. I climbed up the stairs and found my seat, which was next to the window. I sat down and Edward sat right next, I guess that's where his seat was. It didn't take the plane long to take off. Edward looked around, I waited patiently to see what he was looking for, but wasn't surprised when he winked at a blonde girl.

She was pretty with turquoise eyes, and beautiful with a slender thin body. Who wouldn't fall for a girl so pretty?

"Edward, you're flirting in front of me!" I whispered harshly into his ears.

"If you're so annoyed then why don't you ignore me?" he whispered back angrily.

"Edward, I'm not going to argue with you in front of all these people. Please just look at things from my point. Just get into my shoes for a while and look at things from my perspective." I pleaded desperately.

He looked at me, then his face tightened and he clenched his jaws, "If I look at things from your perspective I'd be in wild zoo by now."

I gasped; I couldn't believe he just said that! I just cannot believe it! I fiercely looked away; I'm not going to show him how hurt I am. I am going to be strong; I'll show him I'm not weak.

I sat up straight and firmly looked out of the window. I wouldn't even look at him, he can flirt all he wants.

Then suddenly, I had the best idea ever!

I looked at Edward and saw him whispering and mouthing something to the blonde girl and the blonde girl giggled.

I looked around; I was awestruck by a beautiful boy. He had brunette hair and his eyes were amber, they were so pretty that any girl would melt on her knee. He had a muscular body and a six pack chest. He was gorgeous and also a Greek god, although I would not want to think about it, but Edward was even MORE hotter.

There was an empty seat besides him, I walked towards him and sat in the empty seat, he ogled me for a moment then beamed.

"Hey" I smiled angelically.

"Hey" he smiled back.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" I asked trying to look shy.

He smiled even more, "Not at all!"

"Who's that boy, you were sitting next to?" he asked trying not to sound too curious.

"Boy?" I asked pretending to not know what he was talking about, "What boy?"

"The boy who was sitting next to you."

"Oh that one, he is a further distance relative" I shrugged then smiled up at him through my eyelashes.

I heard someone choke behind me, then after a second I heard a very loud growl in the background.

He gasped, "You are very pretty."

I blushed, "Thanks, you're the first to say that."

He looked shocked at what I had said, "You mean no-one has called a goddess like you, pretty?"

I giggled girlishly, normally I would have hated myself for acting so girlishly, but now I couldn't careless. "No."

That's how the flirting started, then we began talking more and more until we knew so much about each other. His name was Stephen; he was one year older than me, just like Edward.

All the time I was talking with Stephen I had forgotten about Edward, when I looked back at Edward, I must say I had gotten used to his acts. He was kissing the blonde; I tried my best not to look very surprised.

xXx

When it was time to leave, I said a very sad goodbye to Stephen. Even though he had taken up on flirting with me, I loved him very much as a friend, I felt as if I knew him forever.

I hugged him goodbye, and turned to see Edward giving the blonde girl a goodbye kiss on her lips.

I sighed, shook my head and walked away to find my suitcase. Before I could grab my suitcase it was snatched away from me by Edward.

I looked at him in shock, but shut my mouth firmly so no unwanted words will escape it.

xXx

We arrived and I saw a little cottage, it was a really small cottage but it was homely nonetheless. The weather was really cold, I really wanted to ask where we were, but the voice in my head told me to shut up.

The cottage contained one bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a bathroom, a shower, a toilet and a tiny garden at the back. The garden was really tiny but was pretty and filled with unknown gorgeous flowers.

The day passed away, I made myself a sandwich for lunch, and I made dinner for two at dinner time, but Edward didn't come to eat dinner. So I popped his share into the fridge, in case he does want it, it took a lot of nerve not to throw the food over his head.

xXx

The next day I woke up to find Edward lying next to me. I quickly went to have a shower, and went downstairs to the smell of bacon.

I walked into the kitchen, and I saw Edward cooking breakfast for two people, I felt as if my eyes would pop out of my eye socket.

Why would he cook breakfast for me after all that had happened yesterday?

He laid some pieces of bacon onto two plates one on either side of the table; it looked like food that you would get in a restaurant.

I was amazed by his sincerity; he laid the cooked scrambled eggs on a toast next the bacon, there were two sausages on each plate as well. In the middle of the table there was a plate filled with lots of pancakes, I eyed the food hungrily.

Next to each plate there was a glass full of orange juice. I was amazed! The smell of the food entered my nose; I was overtaken by the hungriness and the weakness of my body. I NEVER felt so much hunger for breakfast in my life!

I was distracted by the food on the table that I didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Lauren!" I heard Edward exclaim happily.

I looked up and saw the same girl that Edward was flirting with in the plane; she came and sat on one side of the table.

Edward didn't even glance at me as he walked by and sat on the other side of Lauren. My instincts told me I wasn't wanted in the room, I left the room quickly and went into the bedroom and took the nearest reading book next to me.

_I am strong! I wouldn't cry! I am strong! I wouldn't cry!_

I repeated the same phrases over and over again into my head, until they permanently sank into my head. I was too absorbed into the book to hear the front door shut.

Edward suddenly burst into the room looking cheerful and happy.

I slammed the book onto the table, and Edward looked up at me. "You could at least try!"

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You could at least try to get used to the marriage, you could at least try getting to know me!" I yelled frustrated. "Every time I see you, you're either sucking onto a girls lips or flirting with one!"

"What about you and the boy in the plane?" he yelled back just as angrily.

"I was giving you the taste of your own medicine, and by the looks of it, I don't think you liked it!" I yelled.

"Giving me the taste of my own medicine? What are you? The doctor?"

"At least I'm not a whore like you!" I shouted out with all the energy I had left in me, "Why did you invite _her _here today?"

"I can invite whoever I want" he snapped coldly.

"Listen," I said venomously, "You made up a stupid agreement, and I'm trying my very best to try and make this stupid relationship work! But you? You're being the manwhore you always were! I hated you since school started, you had been my boyfriend once, you had turned me down and dumped me when you found someone even more prettier than me! I am shocked that you are the same person you once used to be!

When you were my boyfriend, you were caring, loving and a benevolent person. But ever since you broke up with me, I saw the true side of you! You were really a monster trying your every best to disguise yourself as an angel.

That's why you were my number one enemy in school! What coincidence that I had to turn out to be your wife too, right?

Your true nature wouldn't change Edward, your heart is made out of frozen ice and you're a manwhore, that's what you were born to be!" I shouted venomously at the top of my voice.

He was suddenly right in front of me, before I could make out what was going on I felt something slap me really hard on my right cheek.

I quickly covered my right cheek, and fell to the ground in agony! I looked up to see Edward looking scared and shocked.

"Bella, I'm so-"

"Don't!" I sobbed, "You meant what you did!"

I saw regret written on his face, "Bella, honestly, I didn't mean-"

I ran into the living room and locked the door and started sobbing. I mean, if you were in the same position as me, you would do the same thing right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so the ninth chapter is done! And I must say I loved writing this chapter so much! It was full of Drama! I updated as soon as I can and I would update the next chapter as soon as I can too! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and review and tell me what you think!! :D

Ashley xxx


	10. Peculiar Behaviour

**Hey again guys,**

Thank you to the people who have put me up for author alerts, thank you to the following people who have put up my story for favourites and thank you to the people who have put up my story for story alerts. I would try my every best to make sure none of you regret doing any on the things you did above! :)

Thank you to the following people for their wonderful reviews!

Goldeneyedfanpire, Sasha, Goldeyedsoul, Lovsummergirl94, Ange de l'aube, ArinaCullen, MusicFlavoredStormClouds, Jenny14, Wolfgirl404, Temporaryinsanity91, Bekins, Darkangyl78, ChameleonxBookworm, JFresshhh, IntoxicatingHeart, Jeah Hale, Skittleysweet, .323, Madjestic, Travelchica, Edwardspet, Vampiregurl, Mrs Robyn Cullen, Sk8ergirl126, 14, A wannabe Cullen, Kristineku, Flora73, iSparkleCuzOfwilight, Mangl234, Drama Queen 10155, Ducky93, Deadly poppy, Goldeneyesalltheway222, Jaspermytwin, EvaB0417, She's a cutey pie, Nicole Weasley Cullen, Angels And Airwaves, Ebby 7695, Carefulositopeace, Rocks-HippyDog-Rocks, , qwertynutball, Twilighterforlife, Averyroserocks, Soccershadow3, Newgirl5, Tommygrl1997, Isabela is Online, Twilightfangirl, Kimikokate, Mrs Edward , Clumsyizzy1012, Elizzie-3, EdwardsAngel08, ...x, Jessicap110994, Senier, Rosalie-Emmett-Kristen-jett, xXWerewolf'vampireLoverXx, GabreeillaTwilightClaryMI, Mega Big Twilight fan, Heather98, Crzy4twilight1901, Th3 Dr3am3r, J'adore Juicy Couture, kbchameleon2013, Emmett the pimp, nkshamma, I luv Dimitri Belikov95, Switzerland96, Whiteluvpink.

OH MY GOD! I just cannot believe what a hit the last chapter was! Who would have thought people were interested in Edward hitting Bella!!! Lol! I never thought I would get this many reviews when I wrote the last chapter! Thank you so much guys!! Each and every review I read was fascinating and it inspired me so much! Lots of you said that Edward hitting Bella part made you cry at the end, I never realised my chapter was that emotional! Lol! :) Anywayz I hope this chapter is just as great as the last one!!!

Message: If I missed anyone's name out in the reviewers list please tell me, or else I would definitely be very upset!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PECULIAR BEHAVIOURS**

I tried my best to forget what Edward had done for weeks, and my only way of forgetting was to carry on with my life as his not there.

"Alice, where am I?" I asked Alice when I once phoned her.

"What do you mean where are you?" she asked.

"Which country am I in?"

"You're in an island that was brought by Carlisle as a present to Esme, but she let you burrow it for your honeymoon. Why, hasn't Edward told you this already?"

"Why would I ask you if he had told me?" I asked bluntly.

"What??? You're joking! Right?" she shrieked.

I sighed, "Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"No"

"Then, there's your answer."

Alice certainly wasn't happy when I told her that Edward isn't very nice, she said he wasn't a violent person when he was lucky – so I was lucky to not have a violent husband. You might be wondering, have I told her about Edwards slap? No. No I haven't. Somehow, I wanted the slap to remain secret and I don't know why I'm protecting his guts.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was falling in love with Edward Cullen, even after the intimidating slap he gave me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've noticed something very peculiar; Edward doesn't eat anything at all. I've never even saw him drink water! What the hell is going on? I don't get it.

Even, his eyes colour changes! When his eyes are dark, he looks scary and tiered but when they are topaz he looks full of energy. It's as if his eyes reflect his mood, his beautiful dark eyes change into scary dark black one after like a week, then the next day I wake up and see that his eyes are topaz.

I couldn't take in all the strangeness anymore!

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?" I muttered angrily to myself one day in the kitchen.

Edward looked up shocked; I looked at him confused, why is he looking at me when I haven't even asked him anything. I carried on with making myself a sandwich.

"What are you talking about Bella?" his voice suddenly asked curiously.

"You're eyes, they change colour! One time I look at them they're Black and the next time it's Topaz! What's going on?" I talked for the first time, hearing his voice for the first time made me melt like butter. The softness, gentleness and the silkiness would melt any women's heart!

Edward stiffened, and was it me or was there a hint of fear in his eyes?

"I guess my eyes just change colour. It's natural for some people." He said uneasily.

"But, what about the amount of food you eat? You have an eating disorder. Are you on some kind of diet?" I asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine. I consume enough food, Bella," he seemed quite amused when he answered this.

"Your really fast." I complimented.

He looked at me puzzled, "Why, thank you Bella."

"And you hear things really well too." I complimented.

I saw his body fiddle uncomfortably, "Thank you."

"And you are very charming too." I blurted out without thinking. I blushed furiously immediately.

"Thank you Bella." He chuckled seeming very amused.

I quickly took my sandwich and ran up the stairs, trying to hide myself from any kind of embarrassment, which my mouth would be responsible for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everything turned back to being quiet again, Edward didn't talk to me and I didn't bother talking to him either.

Edward turned on the TV, and ignored me altogether. Just then the phone rang, I ran to get it, mostly glad I had something to do.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, I heard someone cough, A cough that was so familiar to me anywhere.

"Jacob!!!" I exclaimed happily into the phone.

"Bella!" he called out cheerfully into the phone, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm as fit as a chicken." He replied.

"A chicken?" I snorted, "Jacob, I don't think chickens are fit, and by the looks of it I don't think you're fit either."

"Why do you say that? I think chickens are more fitter than any human ever can get!" Jacob said defensively.

I laughed, "Hey Jake, do you have a chicken as a pet? You sound very protective towards them."

"Yes I have a chicken in my fridge, they make very delicious meals you know." Jacob chuckled.

I fell back laughing; I never laughed this hard in ages.

I got quiet again, "Jake?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Thanks"

"For what Bells?"

"For making me laugh in a long time" I whispered quietly.

The phone on the other line went quiet and I noticed the TV which Edward was watching was switched off as well. Suddenly everything was so quiet and there was no sound that was heard.

"Jake?" I whispered in a sad tone into the phone.

"Yes my Bella?" he asked back reflecting my sad tone.

"I miss you, and I want to say more but I feel like I could only say it when I'm near you" my voice cracked half way through my sentence.

Jacob sighed on the other line, "I miss you too Bella, I miss you so much! It feels like you've been away for more than a lifetime!"

We were quite for a while.

"Bella, I need to go now! Billy needs my help."

"Bye Jake!!" I happily sang into the phone.

He laughed, "Bye Bells!"

The hung up and sighed. As soon as I turned around I saw Edward staring at me worriedly. He had some sort of guilty expression on his face but also I saw jealousy in his eyes. I ignored him and walked up into the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at 1'o clock in the morning. I just couldn't sleep! I was sweating all over, even though the island was cold and freezing in the daytime with no sun whatsoever, at night it can get really hot. The weather runs in a very odd way, but that's how it is, like it or not.

I looked next to me expecting to see Edward but instead I was met with an empty space, I sat up.

Where was he? It's 1'o clock, where could he have gone?

I got out of my bed and started to check in every room, but he wasn't there. I went downstairs, checked the living room, Kitchen and even the garden but there was no-one there.

Could he have left me alone here? He wouldn't leave me, would he??

"Edward?" I called out with fear revealing in my voice.

I called out his name in every corner of the house, but he just wasn't anywhere!

I decided to call Alice.

"Alice?" I whimpered into the phone.

"Bella! What's the matter Bella?"

"Alice, I'm sorry to wake you up at 1 o'clock! I really am, b-b-but when I woke up, th-the bed…..I….Edw--..Edward…was…not….next…to…me" I said sobbing in between words.

"Bella, calm down."

"I think, I think, he left me, Alice. I think he left me." I sobbed into the phone again.

"Bella?" I heard a shocked voice behind me.

I dropped the phone instantly and it broke in half, I stared at it in astonishment. What the hell is going on here????!!!!

"Edward, where were you???" I asked angrily, blaming him for all this drama.

"I'll be where ever I please!" he shouted back at me.

"Edward" I said softly and saw him expression soften, "It's 1'o clock. What were you doing at this time and where were you?"

"God damn girl! I can go wherever I want to! I'm trapped in this bloody house! I'm not under your control, so SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE ALL THIS ARGUMENT, SHOUTING AND THE CRAP YOU GIVE ME! WE'RE LEAVING TOMMORROW SO GET PACKING!" he yelled.

I backed away, I never saw him this angry and it scared me! It was then that I analysed his crippled clothes and the hidden fear in his eyes.

"You were having sex with a girl again, haven't you?" I asked coldly.

He stared at me surprised and shocked.

"I knew it! You are like no other Boys, _Cullen_" I spat angrily when I used his surname.

I knew this was a perfect time to make my exit and I walked out of the door, it was not a second later that I tripped over my own foot and fell with a big thud!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think guys? The honeymoons off, just when Bella was about to improve the relationship, everything did not go according to plan! What am I talking about; there was no plan in the first place! :D Lol! So what do you think? :)


	11. Supernatural Things!

**Hey Guys,**

Thank you to those who have put me on author alerts, favourite author, and those who have put my story up for story alerts and favourites.

Please don't shout at me, I know I have not updated in a long time, but you must understand that I went on holiday. And my relatives were not that keen to lend me their laptops, and I was trying my best to steal it from them but ended up being the worst thief ever. I assure you that my updates would not take long like this. I would update faster than the time you had to wait for this chapter to be updated in.

I wouldn' t be suprised if you had forgotten my story! I JUST HOPE some of you at least remember this story! :( Its been so long! I'm so sorry!

I was surprised that no-one had wondered if Edward really was sleeping with someone else, did the thought ever occur to anyone on the first chapter???

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SUPERNATURAL THINGS!**

I got on the plane without giving Edward a single glance, Edward was quiet the whole through the flight. We arrived, like before, he grabbed my stuff before I could touch them.

As soon as I arrived at the house, Alice ran and jumped onto me, I fell backwards. I felt as if I was greeted by an eager dog, which made me laugh.

Esme frowned slightly but still gave me a motherly warm smile, Carlisle just frowned but smiled when I looked at him, Emmett grabbed me as soon as Alice had let me go and squeezed me really tightly.

"Emmett…I……air…air" I gasped choking.

Emmett instantly let me go and laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had heard. Jasper gave me a warm smile and nodded at me. I ran to him and hugged him which surprised him, but he still hugged back brotherly. As soon as I was hugged, everyone started greeting Edward as he came towards the house.

"Well, you're here early" Carlisle frowned deeply.

"Aren't you pleased to see us?" Edward rolled his eyes.

Carlisle frowned even deeper, "Edward please keep your rude attitude to yourself."

Edward looked ashamed of himself and murmured a small, "Sorry."

"Why are you here early?" asked Carlisle more sternly.

I looked away uncomfortably, Edward shifted away.

_Coward_, I thought.

"Is it a crime to want to see my family again?" I acted upset and pouted. I always used top get my ways when I pouted with Charlie.

Carlisle's expression softened, "I see you all need your rest, so what are you waiting for? Off you go."

xXx

I went to La push to visit Jacob, I really wanted to meet Jacob. Jacob was the only person I could express my feelings to. Jacob understands me more than anyone, Jacob understands me more than even Alice.

We started off by riding the motorcycles which he had made himself. Did I tell you Jacob was a really talented mechanic?

Billy came in to check on us and smiled.

"Bella, it was not long before that you were a little girl and you were playing with Jake happily. But now, look at you. You are married, I don't know what made you choose marriage so soon, but who you married could have been someone you could trust to take care of you." Billy said sadly. "The Cullens are not the best family to get yourself involved with. I told you that when you were going out with the Cullen boy, you didn't listen to me then.

When I heard the news that you broke up with him, I thought you had come to your right senses. And now that you are married to him, well, take care of yourself. Don't trust ANYONE in that house. ALWAYS be careful." Billy walked away shaking his head uncomfortably.

I shifted uncomfortably. I decided this was the time to express what I think about the family. I sat down on top of a huge rock and Jacob instantly followed what I did.

"Jacob, Edward and his family are weird!"

"You mean you're family." He smirked.

"Whatever, but they're still weird." I looked into the woods.

"I knew they were weird from the start, but in what way do you think they're weird?" he asked seriously.

"Alice, or any other of the Cullens, I never have seen them eat. Its not only that, Edward can hear things from far, don't think I'm overexaggerating but they are so weird. It's like they're from a different planet! I'm losing it! Please tell me I'm not losing it so soon?" I looked at Jacob hopefully.

Jacob looked really thoughtful, "You know Bella, there is a legend. A legend which says that people who are so powerful exist."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean like those witches and wizards? You mean like Harry Potter?"

Jacob looked at me annoyed, "I'm not being sarcastic, and no, I don't mean powerful people in that way. I don't think I should call them people either, they are more of creatures of undead than of humans. Their temperature is very cold, they are very fast, they have a very sharp eyesight and a very good hearing. I mustn't forget their strength, there is no creatures that can equal their strength. They have astonishing beauty, beauty that exists among none of the human, they use their beauty to attract humans."

I instantly thought of Edward, the way he has a dazzling figure, and a handsome unearthly beauty.

"Are you telling me that fairies, goblins, witches, mermaids, cyclops and all those supernatural things actually exists?" I looked at him, letting him know that I wasn't believing any of the shit he was saying.

"You said Edward has a good hearing right?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes, but-"

"You said that Alice doesn't eat right?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever saw Alice or any other Cullens even drinking water?"

"No but they could be drinking when I'm not watching them." I defended.

"The creatures I was speaking of before don't eat, drink or feed like humans do." Jake looked straight into my eyes. "They drink blood and feed on _only _blood."

I backed away, "Right, Jacob please don't try to frighten me. And no, I don't believe a single word of what you are saying. The only creatures I know that drink blood are Vampires, and my instincts tell me that they only exist in books with the word 'myths' written on it. Good try though."

Jacob looked at me and smiled weakly, "Believe whatever you want Bella, but I was only telling you the legend that my dad told me. He said it as if it had only happened yesterday. He had every single event memorised. The events of the _Cold ones_ sucking blood, and how they showed no pity."

_It can't be!! It can't be!!!!!!!!!_

"Jake, can you take me back? I don't feel too good." I sounded sick and I knew that I looked very pale with fear. Even though I had said I had not believed a single word with great confidence, on the inside I had believed every word that Jake had said. All the words sank into me like a ship in the sea.

Jacob nodded, letting me know that he understood that I was scared and I needed some time alone to think things over.

xXx

I can't believe this! They can't be vampires!!!! That's not possible.

xXx

"Carlisle, can I use the computer?" I asked politely.

"Of course you can Bella" he chuckled amused.

I ran to the computer and made sure the room door was locked before I started my research.

My research went on for hours, I found out some extra information to what Jacob had said. Vampires burn when they go out in sunlight, and the Cullens always say that they go to visit their friends when the sun comes out. They go and visit friends that I know nothing of. They never go to school when its sunny, so that must be the reason why they chose such a rainy place as forks to stay sun hardly comes out in forks.

xXx

After my little research I was completely convinced that the Cullens were Vampires. I went into the huge sitting, where everyone was clustered around.

"You know Forks is a really rainy place. The sun barely comes out!" I whined dramatically.

To tell you the truth I hated the sun. It always gave me such bad headaches, and makes me tierd and wiery very quickly.

Everyone looked up at me as if I was mad then carried on with whatever they were doing. Emmett carried on playing, and Jasper was his competition, Edward was for the first time doing something else than sucking a girl. He was doing his homework, and Alice was planning and drawing a new dress which would be in her wardrobe soon.

"I agree with you too! I just wish the days were a bit more sunny!" Alice said with no emotion in her voice.

I looked at the book I was holding, it was _Count Dracula_, I purposely dropped it on the floor noisely. "I'm ever so more clumsy today!" I complained.

Everyone looked up again, and I saw most of them tense a bit when they saw the book. Well, most of tensed except lets say, Edward. He probably thought I was too dumb to work out that they were vampires.

"Dracula is so handsome!" I whispered in a really low volume that humans can't work out what I say.

When I looked up I saw the Edwards lips twitching with amusement, I saw Emmetts lips struggling not to laugh and make any sort of laughing noise. I saw Jasper and Alice tense a bit more than before.

"Lately, I have been finding out and researching so much about vampires." I laughed as if it was so normal.

That one sentence wiped the smiles away from everyone's lips.

"You have taken up a liking to vampires?" Jasper asked trying to sound careless.

"No," I emphathised, "honestly! Shouldn't I research about my own family?"

Everyone looked at me shocked, Emmett started choking on air, and Jasper just gaped like a fish, and Alice gasped then hid it quickly by yawning loudly. Edward looked at me calmly, he looked right into my eyes as if to say that sentence did not affect him. The connnection that had been formed by our eyes lasted a minute until I looked away.

"As my family haven't offered to give as much information about themselves as they should, I have taken my time to research about them." The room was filled with panic, and Jasper stood up walked out.

Well, that was weird.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked calmly.

"You're all vampires." I said flatly.

Emmett gulped, the thought of making Emmett scared made me laugh.

Alice looked shocked.

"I didn't see that coming," She complained with her lips trembling.

"I accept you all for who you are. I just hope that you _all _would accept me for who I am." I said sadly looking straight at Edward. Then I walked out of the room, and out of the house for a walk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to the following people for their manic reviews:

Mrs Robyn Cullen, Renee4152, Lovsummergirl94, Flora73, 123cullenlover, GabreillaTwilightClaryMI, Chocolate rainbow Cd's, Goldeneyesallthewaythrough, Tommygrl1997, Jfresshhh, x this hostage stuff is fun, Fiee23, A wannabeCullen, Twilighterforlife, Stewie Ransom, Mickeyd12, Jammi94, ducky93, temporaryinsanity91, goldeneyedfanpire, , Jenny14, Goldeyedsoul, Isabela is Online, Elizzie-3, ArinaCullen, Jaspermytwin, Whiteluvpink, IntoxicatingHeart, Angels and Airwaves, maashu, Deadly poppy, Nicole Weasley Cullen, Ebby 7695, Rocks Hippydog Rocks, Vampiregurl, xXWerewolfVampireLoverXx, Manelli Swan, Sasha, JessLovesTheGreen, Twilightfangirl, Edwardspet, Rosalie-Emmett-Kristen-Jett, EvaB0417, Mrs Edward (thank you so much!), Senier, Rebeca with one C, Kimikokate, I luv Dimitri Belikov95, Soccershadow3, Isabell2324, Mega Big Twilight Fan, Newgirl5, Crazy4twilight1901, BamBooks15, Faiths-Light13, IsaBellaTwilight, Averyroserocks, , Tulips of eternal love, ange de l'aube, F.o.J., Perejam, Twilightaddict4949, KitKatKa101, Lil'Miss Austen, nkshamma, blindbookworm, mackenzie Llivell, holnico, ifairyu, Christy86, JasperxHale-Yes, Twilightgurl14, EdwardLove4Eva, lilmizz3vil.

I'm sorry if I have gotten any of your names wrong, I am awful when it comes to names! I am sorry If I have forgotten anyone as well, don't hesitate to shout at me if I have! :)

I hope none of you have forgotten my story, I know its been that long! :( I am soo soorry!!! Honestly, I am! Ok, I know this chapter is not the best chapter I have written so far, but this chapter is reall important for the story. And it is really one of the main chapters I can't miss out on writing!!! :)

I would update the next chpater as soon as I can, and I would assure you it would be faster than this one!

Here's a question for you all:

If you really had to choose between your family, friends and boyfriend who would you choose?

If you are in a really difficult situation, and you need help, who would you mainly go to???

If you think this question is a bit personal, then please do not think that I am forcing you to answer it.

Ashley Lyell.


	12. Rosalie's Secret

**Hey Guys,**

Ok, I have decided to update every week. I don't actually have time in the week days so my only hope is to update in the weekends. I would always try my best to update earlier though! I just hope I get time in the week days, but I am quite definitely sure I would update in the weekends!

Anyway, thank you to my loyal Reviewers:

Tommygrl1997, Flora73, Vampiregurl, ange de l'aube, Nicole Weasely Cullen, ifairyu, soccershadow3, IntoxicatingHeart, Goldeyedsoul, Twilightgal14, JaspersDaughter, Goldeneyesalltheway222, mybelle08, IsaBellaTwilight, MyxTourniquet, Stewie Ransom, Bella-swan25, Tulips of eternal love, Mega Big Twilight fan, I luv Dimitri Belikov95, Manelli Swan, Mackenzie Llivell, JessLovesTheGreen, lilmizz3vil, Angels and Airwaves, Sagy, Christy86, EvaB0417, Sasha, Crazy4twilight1901, ArinaCullen, Sheza Abby, Rebeca with one C, , Renee4152, Booklover15, xXWerewolf'VampireLoverXx, Jaspermytwin, switzerland96.

Thank you so much guys for reviewing! Thank you also to the people who have added me to their author favourites, author alerts and my story to story alerts and favourites.

**ROSALIE'S SECRETS**

I walked back into the house after two hours of wandering around, and tripping over thin air.

"Bella" I heard Carlisle say calmly.

"Good afternoon Carlisle, you're back early." I noted sarcastically.

"I've arranged a family meeting." He said solemnly.

"WOW! How great! I can't wait to sit with a bunch of vampires, who were cowards to tell me their true identity!" I said with fake enthusiasm covering my voice.

"Bella, please – I would like you in the room, now" he said firmly.

That shut me up. I walked annoyed into the sitting room, how dare he? My life is in a huge mess!!!

It was only when I walking around in the outdoors, with fresh air surrounding me that I realised, it wasn't my fault I was surrounded by vampires. It was Carlisle's fault! He made an injustice deal with me, without telling me they were a bunch of vampires!

I sat on the only space which was available, I sat next to Alice.

"I can explain," Carlisle started looking at me.

"You better be able to explain." I muttered under my breath.

"What I did was unfair-" Carlisle started again.

"Wait!" Jasper cried out.

Everyone turned to him instantly.

He altered his expression so it was calm again. "Lets start with Bella explaining to us how she found out that we were vampires."

"Excuse me" I started bitterly, "I have nothing to explain to you. I have my ways and when I start trusting you enough then I will _think _about explaining."

Carlisle sighed, "Bella, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry. I should have told you we were vampires, just before your marriage. But I was scared that you might back out on our arrangement and spread our secret."

"You didn't trust me did you?" I asked angrily.

"No we didn't," Esme smiled softly, "We barely knew you back then Bella, we only knew you were a sweet innocent girl."

"I told you she would find out," Edward spoke up. "I told you she wasn't stupid, but none of you listened to me. She was like a dog sniffing for trouble!"

I stood up angrily, "Excuse me Edward, but what great ways you have of describing a person to an animal. You insult me regularly and I would not stand it."

"Edward, apologise" Esme said sternly.

"No" he protested mockingly.

"Edward?"

He looked annoyed.

"Sorry"

I beamed and sat down.

"I'm a bad friend." I looked up to see Alice looking very upset.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" she ran and hugged me as an apology.

"You're forgiven." I said and hugged her back.

It was hard to stay angry at Alice for very long, anyone would agree with that!

"I have to go, I have an appointment with a car owner. I'm sorry too Bella, but it looks like you've forgiven all of us already." Jasper smiled at me warmly and walked out.

I gaped at him. "How does he know that?"

"Some of us can't stop showing off too much about our special abilities." Emmett shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Special abilities?" I asked uncertainly, "But I thought your special abilities were sharp sight, sharp hear-"

"Yes all vampires have that" cut in Alice, "and some of us have a bit more too. Like for example Jasper can feel emotions of others, I can foresee what's going to happen in the future and I'm a vampire with a bit of human characteristics to blush and cry too!" Alice said with disgust.

"And that's the part I like about her!" Jasper chuckled coming back into the room.

Alice smiled through her lashes, "You love my blush and tears more than you love me?"

"Of course I don't!" Jasper embraced her lovingly.

I cleared my throat, "Weren't you supposed to go somewhere?"

"Oh yes!" Jasper said quickly giving Alice a peck on her lips and hurrying outside again.

"Where was I before?" Alice asked.

"Blushing and crying" Emmett chuckled.

Someone's phone rang interrupting her again. Carlisle who was talking to Esme jumped up in his seat.

"Oh dear, I need to go to the hospital. Its' an emergency!" Carlisle said in a hurry. Then he looked at me, gave me a apologetic look, kissed Esme and walked out.

I sighed with jealousy, that's one of the things I wouldn't have in my life. A husband who loves me, and kisses me before departing for work.

"Are you all married?" I asked out loud surprising myself.

"Yes!!!!! Me and Jasper are married a hundred times!!" Alice jumped up and down happily.

"Hundred times?" I asked shocked.

"Well, maybe a bit more than that!" Alice said uncertainly.

"Anyways, Emmett has the ability of strength, he is stronger than any other vampire. And finally Edward, he can read minds." Alice finished off.

_He can read minds??!!!!!!!!_ I started panicking!

Maybe he knows I have a crush on him!

Maybe he knows I love him!

Oh god!

Why wasn't I warned about this?!

That's not fair~!!!!!!

"Except yours." Alice finished off startling my thoughts.

"What?"

"He can read everyone's thoughts except yours. It's weird, I know!"

I looked at Edward who was pretending to be absorbed in his homework, but I knew better than to believe him.

"Really?" I asked not quite believing her.

"You should have heard the amount of times he complains about not hearing nothing in your head!" she giggled.

I sighed a gush of relief. _Thank you god, wherever you are!_

xXx

Later on that night, I thought about how much was revealed to me. I changed into my pyjamas getting ready for bed. I also found out vampires don't need sleep!

Normally in vampire books you would find out that vampires sleep during the day and are awake at night, but the Cullens told me that vampires cannot sleep!

Edward didn't come upstairs to sleep today like always. He stayed downstairs and carried on reading.

Yes, we were sharing a room!

Not a big deal anymore, and no, nothing interesting happens.

He doesn't even look at me much these days!

Sucks huh?

Who says life is fair? (I sound like my grandma here, so forget you even heard me think like this!).

xXx

The next day I decided to go to my parents house.

As I arrived to my old home, I saw Alice, Emmett and Rose all discussing about the micro-wave.

The microwave – I know, how stupid.

"Emmett, you stupid Vampire!" I heard Rosalie say as she hit Emmett playfully on his chest.

"Rose, did you say vampire?" I asked shocked.

Rosalie paled.

"Rose, how do you know their vampires?"

"I was just joking" she gulped nervously.

Alice suddenly laughed, "Relax Rose, you don't have to pretend you don't know that we're vampires. Bella knows we're vampires too!"

Rosalie looked at me surprised, "Bella you know they're vampires?"

"Yep! I found out a bit from Jacob then I figured the rest out by myself!" I proudly said.

"WOW!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose, how do you know?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett kind of told me himself." She mumbled blushing awkwardly.

I looked at Rosalie then at Emmett. I started walking around wallowing deep in thought.

"WOW, I never realised this world is so magical and filled with supernatural things," I started to say dreamily.

"And clothes" Alice added eagerly.

"And Clothes" I said still absorbed in my dream.

"And pranks" Emmett added seriously.

"And pranks" I said not paying attention to anything I was saying.

"And make up" added Rosalie.

"And make up" I agreed.

"And shoes" said Alice, that's when I snapped back to reality.

"Alice, shut up! I'm not going shopping for shoes! I have enough comfortable shoes already!"

Alice giggled, "We weren't going to go shoe shopping, buut now that you mention it, how about-"

"No Alice!" I snapped firmly, "Shut up!"

"Yes, and stop giggling!" I heard Rosalie add.

"Yes and stop giggling!" I repeated firmly.

Suddenly Rose started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I fumed.

"Nothing."

"Then stop giggling!"

"And put that cup down before you choke on water." Added Emmett in a mocking amused tone.

"Yeah and put that cup down before you-" I started, but then realised they were all exchanging a private joke among themselves about me, without letting me know.

"Emmett, SHUT UP!" I pouted angrily.

"And take that smirk off your face!" Scolded Rosalie falsely.

"Yes and do take that ridiculous smirk off your-" I stopped in my tracks and threw a death glare at Rosalie.

"ROSALIE!!!!!!!! ROSE -" I tried to figure out words to shout at her.

But was interrupted by a new voice, "BELLA SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!!!" Screamed Renee furiously.

I blushed ferociously while the others cracked up laughing.

XXx

Alice and Emmett said they needed to go hunting later on in the evening that day. I had tried my best to keep my face straight from revealing the disgust, but had failed as Emmett started laughing at me. Rosalie reacted perfectly normal as she had heard that before.

I decided to sleep over with Rose that day, to make up for the sisterly time we had missed.

We both slept on the bed besides each other, like we used to when we were little.

"How was your honeymoon?" Rose asked.

"A disaster!"

"Do you like the marriage and everything?" she asked calmly.

"Well, it's not actually working out well, but how are mum and dad coping? Are their debts and everything solved and over?"

Rosalie sighed, "They're fine, they're actually more than fine. But what about you Bella? How's your life going?"

I avoided her gaze, "It's fine!"

"Your words are filled with lie," She said.

My eyes started to fill, and I looked at Rosalie to see the similar effect happening to her.

"How did we come to this point Rose? We are both children of the Swans, look at us! Our lives are disastrous!!"

Rosalie started sobbing. "I always wanted a perfect life Bella, people used to say that I was perfect on the outside. People said I was a perfect beauty and I would end up having a perfect life! But as soon as they saw me pregnant, they turned their backs on me. They forgot that I had feelings too!"

"I should have listened to you. I'm glad that mum and dad are happy but I don't like it Rose! I wish I had listened to you! I was stupid, you're right, I make the wrong decisions, I'm a fool!" I sobbed.

Rosalie suddenly wiped her tears away with her sleeves, then looked at me seriously.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

I wiped my tears away too and tried not to let any more tears roll down. "What is it Rose?"

"Bella....I was raped." Mumbled Rosalie.

"You were raped?" I asked outrageously.

"Yes."

"By who?" I asked softening my voice.

"By Emmett."

"Emmett" Disbelief filled my voice.

"He was drunk!" she added quickly.

"He was drunk?" I asked amusement filling my every part of my voice.

"Yes, he was drunk" she stated firmly.

I looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Can vampires get drunk?"

"I guess so, I think wine was mixed with blood when he drank his glass." She said thoughtfully.

"Where were you?" I asked curiously.

"This party."

"They gave you wine with blood, in this party you went to?" I asked puzzled.

Rosalie laughed, "No Emmett added some blood into the glass of wine he was about to drink, he tested the drink on himself to see what would happen. So later on he could use it on his siblings as a form of prank!"

"So what happened?" I asked her solemnly.

"He got drunk and he danced with me...then, you can guess what happened next."

"So the baby, is it?"

"Yes, the child is Emmetts! I'm not a slut!" she said angrily.

I ignored her anger, "Rose, does he know?"

"Yes" she said seriously.

"And?"

"And he accepts it! He's happy!" she said happily.

I sighed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad your life is turning out to be good!"

"Is the baby going to be vampire or human?" I asked curiously again.

She sighed, "Oh I don't know! Carlisle is working on it."

"They all know?"

"Not the rape part, but the rest, yes" she yawned.

"I think the mother needs some rest." I giggled.

"I think so too" added Rose with amusement.

"You're a great sister." I said suddenly.

"You're not so bad yourself." She laughed, then kissed me on the forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! One of my longest Chapters!! I hope you all enjoy reading it, I'm so tired after writing all this! It took me three hours! But you can tell me if the three hours was worth it!

Ashley xxx


	13. Previous Love

Hey Guys,

Ok, I was actually expecting a lot of support from a lot of my previous reviewers, but I see a lot of them had given up on my story after my long holiday! I don't blame them, I would as well! :)

This chapter would reveal a bit too much about Edward and Bella! :)

I am so sorry that I couldn't update yesterday. I was planning on updating yesterday, but then something came up and I had to go somewhere. It's somewhat of a personal issue!

Please don't sue me for that, anyways thank you so much to the people who had put my story of story alerts and favourites and me on author alerts and favourite author!

And last but never least, I would like to thank each and every one of my fantastic reviewers!!!!!!!

Flora73, Temporaryinsanity91, Angels and Airwaves, xXWerewolf VampireLoverXx, Vampiregurl, Sagy, JaspersDaughter, Holnico, Rosalie Sawyer, newgirl5, ArinaCullen, EvaB0417, Sasha, Stewie Ransom, Sheza Abby, KitKatka101, Goldeneyesalltheway222, Mrs Edward B Cullen, She's a Cutey pie, Ebby 7695, Whiteluvpink, Rebeca with one C, maashu, Goldeyedsoul, Tommygrl1997, IsaBellaTwilight, AlexCullen54321, Isabela is Online, berdb, xxilovejasperxx, IntoxicatingHeart, Isabell2324, Jaspermytwin and Elizzie-3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EDWARD AND BELLA'S PREVIOUS LOVE**

I sighed, it was always the same! Nothing interesting ever happens. Although I would not like to admit it myself, but I was always an adventure freak, I loved a bit of thrill in life.

I looked at my 'pride and prejudice' book by Jane Austen; it was unfair that a plain girl like me gets a wonderful life only in a book!

Yes, I'm moaning and whining. This is because Edward forgot that I even exist, he ignored me as if I wasn't there at all. Every time we go to school, it was not Edward but Alice who drives me to school. Even in school Edward doesn't even glance at me twice, he barely even makes comments to annoy me! It has been three months! Three long months since he had even glanced at me! Am I that ugly to even glance at?

The Edward I knew would love to make fun of me and have a little laugh at my uselessness. Maybe this is the reason why I decided to barge into the kitchen when he was alone and confront him.

"WHAT is the matter with you?" I asked with my voice breaking at the end.

He looked up from the book he was reading, "What is the matter with me? What are you talking about?"

"You had barely talked to me! It has been three months, Edward! We're married and as well as that we live in the SAME house and in the same room! You didn't even glance at me ONCE!" I shook outrageously, and it was only when I touched my cheeks that I realised I was crying.

Edward came towards me and stood right in front of me. It was at that moment a hint of the old Edward had flashed in front of me, seeing that I cried even more.

The Edward I had once loved before stood before me, the Edward that once cared for me and loved me with all his life.

"Bella" he whispered and wiped my tears away tenderly.

"Edward, the Edward I once loved!" I laughed joyfully with more tears rolling down my cheeks, but this time in happiness. "Why did you break up with me Edward?"

Pain flashed across his face. "You left me no choice Bella."

"I loved you more than I loved myself, I loved you more than I loved anything in the world! But that day," My throat clenched making it impossible for me to finish my sentence.

"But that day you chose Jack over me." He finished off pulling away from and going back to sit down in the seat he sat in before. Once again 'my Edward' was gone, instead the old, pompous Edwards face replaced my Edward.

"His name isn't Jack it's _Jake_" I corrected him annoyed by his change in attitude.

"I don't care what his name is! Bella, that day I gave you a choice, it either had to be _me_ or Jacob. And you chose Jacob." He said heatedly.

"He was my friend! You didn't understand, you never did! I loved him, I loved him as a friend, but I loved you even more!" I wiped away my tears on my sleeves. "You broke my heart when you told me that I either had to be your girlfriend or Jake's girlfriend!"

I paused, the old Edward was back again, and he was looking at me lovingly, "I told you I wasn't Jake's girlfriend. You had my heart, but you didn't trust me! Jake trusted me, but you thought I was cheating on you. I swore on my life and OUR love, but trust could not be seen in your eyes. I gave up trying to persuade you!"

I looked away, "But even now Edward, you didn't accept me when I married you. You didn't give up your manwhore ways to be with me. I never said I was good enough for you, but I don't deserve to be treated like dirt!"

I calmed myself, and looked back at Edward.

He looked away with hurt, "But you had still chosen Jacob over me."

I looked at him in rage, "Edward, I chose Jake over you because you had no faith in me nor did you trust me! I didn't exactly choose Jacob over you because Jacob, even till now remains my best friend! I haven't sold myself to boys like you have! I remain a virgin and I remain without no love until our breakup. That is the huge difference between you and me! You had changed and I remained the same, only without you in my life!"

"I can't go back to who I was!" he said gently.

I looked away obviously hurt revealing in my face, "If you had loved me enough then you would have gone back to who you were ages ago! If you had loved me enough, you would have trusted me, but obviously our love isn't enough. It was never true love!"

"I tried." He said not giving into what I was saying.

"You tried?"

"That day in the restaurant, I offered you a ride but you accepted that _dogs _offer instead!" he growled murderously.

"Perhaps, if you weren't so stupid when we were in the restaurant, I wouldn't have ran away. But you had got to say that you were going to have a girlfriend after our marriage, right?" I asked bitterly.

"I was being honest!" he defended himself.

I shook with anger, "Edward, You didn't even try after our marriage! You still aren't! I only asked you, please give this marriage a chance! We were once a couple, we were once a couple that loved each other! Let's try once again?" I pleaded hopefully.

He stared at me for a couple of minutes, but the new Edward had once again came back.

"No" he finally said.

"That's it?" I asked weakly. "That's all you're going to say?"

He pondered carefully, "No, but we can still be friends?"

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

I know I made it sound like I was relieved, and that he had saved me by offering that, but to tell you the truth, I didn't want to live a life being married and rejected by my husband.

I held a tiny bit of hope for me and Edward, there may be a chance for a relationship among us, a relationship even further than friendship.

I smiled angelically, then walked out of the room thinking the dangerous mission I went on had ended successfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please stick with me! And I am so sorry the chapter is very short as well!!!! Forgive but I'll try to make the next one longer, or to make it up to you, I'll write two more chapter within this week, how does that sound?

Thank you so much for your support!

PS – If there is anyone out there who are reading my story but not reviewing, please at least tell me if I am writing up to your expectations!!!!

Ashley Lyell xxx


	14. Exhaustion

Hello Guys,

I loved writing this chapter so much! This is the turning point in the story, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. I would like to thank the people who had put me on author alerts and favourite author and my story in favourites and story alerts.

Thank you to my following brilliant and loyal reviewers:

Renee4152, ArinaCullen, Mackenzie Llivell, xxilovejasperxx, bella-swan25, Nicole Weasley Cullen, KitKatKa101, Lovsummergirl94, JaspersDaughter, EvaB0417, Tommygrl1997, Sahsa, Drama Queen 10155, Theonethatisme, Twifan23JD, Flora73, XColourofAngelsX, She's a Cutey Pie, Newgirl5, Angels and Airwaves, Smilyface. Love, dmpanda5, temporaryinsanity91, Isabela is Online, Twilightgal14, whiteluvpink, Vampiregurl, Isabell2324, Pushy10, , whoneedssanity45, Christy86, Twilight4evr84, Rebeca qith one C, Sagy, Intoxicating Heart, Rocks-HippyDog- Rocks, Rosalie Sawyer, Edcob Lover, Lynne0731, Switzerland96, F.o.J and dlpash(thanks!).

I won't delay you any further, Let's get on with the story........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EXHAUSTION**

It has been a month, and Edward is quite friendly towards me, he's not that friendship friendly, but either way its friendly.

Edward drove me to school today, yes, he drove me to school. Surprising, right?

"Thank you Edward" I said with gratitude.

"Anytime Bella" he smiled. Yes, he smiled. He has changed a lot! I never even once saw him with a girl. From the day we declared our friendship, he stopped kissing girls and sleeping with them.

I walked into school cheerfully.

xXx

The Bell rang for Lunchtime, I walked into the cafeteria and sat in my usual place, waiting for Lauren and Jessica to arrive.

Edward had invited me to sit with the popular kids, but I felt as if I never belonged there. Twice when I sat on that table, Edward humiliated me, from that previous time I stopped even thinking about sitting there.

It was a table that Edward, Alice and all the popular people sit. Alice sometimes comes and sits with us, but other times she likes to sit with Jasper. Alice doesn't pressure me about where I sit, she understands.

"Bella, guess what?!"

I looked up to see Jessica and Lauren sitting right opposite me.

"What?" I asked carelessly.

"Alice and Jasper broke up!"

I choked on the coke I was drinking. "What?"

"Jasper is single!" Lauren sang.

I looked towards Edwards table, and Jasper looked up, he gave me a uncomfortable smile hearing what Lauren had said.

"You're lying." I reassured myself. How could Alice and Jasper break up? They were the most perfect couple in this school! What could have happened to break them up?

"Ask anyone! You're always so late to catch up on the latest gossip Bella! They had broken up yesterday, almost everyone knows!" Jessica shrieked unbelievably.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"We don't know, all we heard is that they had an argument and broke up! But isn't it fantastic that _we _might have a chance with Jasper?" Lauren cooed.

I looked at her astonished, "I don't think Jasper would want a new relationship, it was always meant to be Jasper and Alice, and it always will be."

Jasper gave me a thankful smile, and I smiled back warmly.

"You don't have to worry about anything Bella! I mean look at you, you have Edward Cullen, and you're Bella Cullen! You're married to the gorgeous boy on Earth! You don't have to worry about finding love." Lauren empathised.

Before I could reply Mike, Tyler and Eric came and sat with us.

"What were you girls talking about?" Mike asked.

"Jasper is Free!" sang Lauren, and Jessica nodded seriously.

"Bella? Any Interest?" Asked Tyler.

I coughed fakely, "Any interest in what?"

"Jasper" Tyler replied casually.

"Why would I have an interest in Jasper?" I scowled.

"Just asking" Tyler grinned hopefully.

I held in my breath and looked around to see if Edward or anyone else was looking. I caught Jasper smirking at me, I stuck my tongue out at him, hoping nobody saw it.

Jessica and Lauren lost interest in what I was doing and started talking to each other about ways to get Jaspers attention. I bit my tongue not to say out loud that they already have Jaspers attention.

"So Bella, I love your eyes." Mike whispered suddenly into my eyes.

I gasped in surprise and moved away a bit, "Thanks Mike."

"And your hair is the most beautiful blondish brown hair I've ever seen!" he added enthusiastically.

"Thanks, but it's brown, plain brown." I smiled tightly.

"And your lips are so beautiful! They are so full and delicious!" he added.

"Excuse me?" I hissed angrily.

He looked shocked, "I mean...'re you know, they're very pretty.....I didn't mean it that way, it was-"

He was saved from answering by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Rose sighed with Relief.

"Bella, is it possible to have some strange pains every two minutes?" she asked gasping in between words.

"I don't know, why don't you phone the hospital?" I asked her unsurely.

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it!! What if if it was something natural you go through when you're pregnant?"

I thought for a second, "Is mum there?"

"No mum went to do the grocery shopping! I'm stuck by myself and it kills! I can't take this pain!" she cried loudly into the phone.

"You shouldn't feel anything now." I looked at the table with concern on my face. "Why don't you phone Emmett?"

"Why didn't I think of that before? Anyway, thank you Bella, I know I could depend on you!" Rosalie laughed nervously, then hung up.

I sighed, first Alice and Jasper, next is Rosalie, now what?

xXx

A soon as I popped my phone into my pocket, I looked up and saw....

"JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and ran towards him.

Everyone looked up at us but I didn't care.

"How is Billy?" I asked happily.

"He's better now, but they say he has to use the wheelchair now." He shrugged awkwardly.

I hugged him. "It's been so long!"

"I miss you, bells!"

"How are the bikes?" Have I told you that Jake loves fixing and building bikes out of scratch?

"I've made both of them, you have got to ride on one! I'll make sure you're the first to ride it!" he laughed.

"Promise?" I asked childishly.

"Promise" he beamed.

If there was anyone I could act like myself more freely around, then that's around Jake.

"Come and sit with us, we have a lot to catch up with." I suggested.

"Let me get something to eat first." He grinned.

I skipped back to our table happily, Jacob always makes me happy its just one of those things that comes to me naturally.

I look up at Jake, but someone else caught my eyes – Edward.

He was standing in the entrance of the cafeteria, glaring at me then at Jacob. I gave him a questioning look, which he chose to ignore then went towards the food serving area to get his food as well.

I shrugged to myself, he must have heard everything me and Jake were talking about, but I can't recall saying anything, or doing anything rude or offensive to Edward.

xXx

What happened next was what no one had expected.

Eric took the apple which was on his plate and threw it to the other side of the room, a boy was holding out his hand to catch it, but it missed the boys hand and instead hit Edward on the forehead.

Although it shouldn't have hurted Edward much because he was a vampire, he touched his forehead gently and started swearing at Eric.

"You son of a bitch, if you can't aim properly then why throw in the first place?" Edward shouted angrily.

Eric answered back angrily.

Jake seeing this shouted "SHUT UP!"

Both boys looked at Jake, who looked calm and said, "Edward it was only an apple, it didn't hurt you much did it?" Jake gave Edward a knowing look.

Edward looked pissed, "Actually it did hurt, I wouldn't make a big deal out of something that is worthless."

"Eric apologise!" Jacob commanded.

"Sorry." Eric mumbled sheepishly.

"Why are getting involved into things that don't have anything to do with you anyway?" Edward snarled furiously.

"What do you mean? I only tried to calm things down in the cafeteria!" Jake admitted.

Edward scornfully said, "I'm not talking only about the stupid apple, I'm talking about Bella!"

"Me?" I mumbled awkwardly.

"Bella?" Jacobs expression matched mine.

"Yes Bella," Edward snarled, "You talk to her as if she's your girlfriend! I hate you talking to her, don't ever talk to her!"

"Edward!" I stood up shocked.

Everyone concentrated on us, as if we were performing a play for free.

"Edward stop it!" I cried out in horror, "You can't tell him what to do, and what's wrong with you? You had to bring it up in front of all these people didn't you?"

"Bella, shut up!" he shouted angrily, then walked out.

I was boiling with rage so I stomped out in the opposite direction of Edward, and decided to bunk off school and walk home.

xXx

I walked for more than an hour until I grew tired. In the distance I saw a car coming towards me and it stopped right besides me.

I wasn't surprised to see Alice get out.

"Get in, Bella"

I got in, and popped my seatbelt in.

"Alice what are you doing here?"

She smiled at me weakly, "I didn't go to school today, I stayed at home."

"Yes, I noticed that. What happened between you and Jasper?"

She fidgeted with her fingers, "He doesn't like it Bella, He doesn't like to be a vegetarian vampire! He wants to drink blood, the.....traditional type of blood!"

I stared out of the window shocked, "So what about me? Do I make him feel...?"

"No not you, he knows the consequence of killing you, but its when we walk near people, and when we are in school. We all knew he was new to this, but....but I thought my love for him, our love, would make him change! But he had a fight with me today about either drinking human blood or he's going to move away from me!!" Alice started sobbing, and didn't look up where she was going.

I looked at her alarmed, "Alice, the car! Please look where you're going!"

She looked up and started driving slowly, I laid my right hand upon her left. She sighed, "You know Bella, it feels like us girls were born to suffer!"

"That's not true!" I cried in shock.

"Of course it is! Look at your life, look at Rose's! We all have problems and issues too much for us!!"

I looked out of the window, having no words to defend what she was saying, I knew what she was saying was true.

xXx

I went into the living room, and watched some TV. I got too absorbed in smallville that I didn't hear the front door opening. Growing tired of watching TV, I decided to go upstairs and read a book.

I had finished Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, I had decided to try out persuasion, my mother had said when she was a teenager she had loved it.

I started reading page by page, until the romance between Ann and Captain Wentworth came, I loved almost every bit of that book.

"Edward!" I heard someone giggle outside.

I sat up and walked towards the table, and laid my book down on the table, the door opened and in came Edward and Lauren. They were sucking onto each other's lips, I looked at Edward wearily, he didn't even glance at me.

I was fed up of him taking out his anger on girls; I was fed up of him choosing one of my friends this time. I was fed up of everything in life now!

I took a deep breath in, took a nearest object that was next to me, which was an apple and aimed it sharply at the back of Lauren's head. Strangely enough, I can't aim a ball properly but I can aim an apple just fine, my target was hit and Lauren howled in pain.

"Lauren, GET OUT!" I snapped at her howling.

She glared at me, "You're just jealous _swan, _your jealous that your husband doesn't love you enough! And you're just jealous that he's not satisfied with you to want more from other girls!"

She smirked, "He doesn't love you!"

I had had enough; I picked up another apple from the bowl, "Get out now!"

"Alright, I get the point, but I feel very sorry for you!" she snarled then walked out.

"You look very attractive when you are jealous." I turned to look at the smirking Edward and glared at him.

He walked towards me with an evil smirk on his face.

I gulped, "Don't _ever_ bring another girl in, or else she would face...." I gulped and panted for words as he was really next to me, and his coolness and current was overpowering, " she would have to face the apple!" I finished off.

He chuckled with an amused smile, "_The apple?"_

I felt my head hit the wall and I looked at him as if a kitten begging for mercy, "Don't come near-"

My words were intervened as his lips were crushed on top of mine. I started to fight him off at first, but then the power and passion of his kiss was too overpowering to ignore.

I kissed him back.

Then things started to get way too heated, I felt his hands go under my top, and slide up to my bra straps. A voice in my head was telling me to get my actions straight, and stop everything that was going on, but I chose to ignore that little voice.

The current that was flowing between us was too much, I felt my head hit the pillow and I felt his cool body over mines and then things weren't in my hands to control.

xXx

I felt as if tonnes of weight were put upon my body, I sat up very slowly and gasped. I was naked in bed, and all over my body I was hurting like hell.

I felt hot fresh tears blur my vision, I was stupid!

I lost my virginity to the only boy I hated!

I looked besides me, and around the room. He wasn't there! He had got what he wanted, and he was gone!

I......I.....I lost the one thing I had!!! The one thing I was saving up for someone special.

I fell back into bed and screamed into my pillow, and shouted and started to swear at myself!!!!

I am a fool, I had turned into one of his victims now! Even though I had enjoyed every moment of it, I regret it!

I stared at the plain and ugly wall, I stared at it as if nothing in the world mattered to me anymore! I am the only fool anyone could come across, I had married at a young age, and lost the one thing that I rightfully owned.

There is nothing for me to lose now, and there is nothing for me to have pride in now, I was nothing but utterly stupid. He doesn't love me, he wanted one thing and I had given it to him without a proper fight!

I fell back and allowed my heart to hurt in shame.

Someone knocked on the door, I quickly covered myself completely and laid in a position as if I was sleeping, "Come in!"

"Bella, Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Edwards's worried face.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME WHEN I AM IN A VULNERABLE POSITION?!?!?" I shouted.

He flinched, then sat next to me on the bed, I moved myself away from him making sure I was covering myself properly.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm sorry for everything." He looked away in shame. "I brought you some Lunch."

He placed a tray in front of me in bed, it had four sandwiches, seven chocolate biscuits, a raspberry muffin and a kit Kat.

I stared at it, "I can't eat that much!"

"Eat as much as you can, you'll need your strength, and I've brought you some coffee." He gave me a cup with coffee in it.

"I don't drink coffee!" I snapped.

He looked at the table next to the bed, "I thought so, I also brought some hot chocolate."

I looked at him suspiciously, was he trying to poison me or something?

"Right, what do you want?" I asked angrily.

He looked hurt, "I just thought you would want something to eat, how are you feeling?" he looked at me concerned.

There was something wrong with him! Seriously the mean Edward wouldn't do all this.

"Right, I've had enough! I've had enough of you treating me as if you care one time, and treating me like a piece of shit other times!!! I don't want all this, shove it in your mouth!" I hid myself under the covers.

"Bella" he said gently.

"WHAT?" I pushed my head out of the covers.

He looked at me gently, then his expression turned to an alarmed one, "What's those bruises on your arm?"

"What bruises?" I looked at my arm, there were bruises that were crimson red.

Edward came near me, I backed away. "DON'.!"

He stopped where he was, "But Bella-"

"Get Out!"

He looked at me with pain, "Bella-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'VE HAD WHAT YOU WANTED! GET OUT!!"

He gave me a pained look, "Bella please-"

"GET OUT!" I snapped angrily.

He walked towards the door, gave me a worried glance. "I'm sor-"

I hid myself back in the covers and covered my ears. I heard him sigh, and heard the door gently close.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, liked it??? Hated it????? This has got to be my longest chapter so far!!! What do you think? There is a reason why this story is rated 'T' so I'm sorry if some of you wanted more! :)

Ashley xxx


	15. story

Hey Guys,

Don't worry – I'm not going to stop writing, I will replace this with the chapter as soon as possible, definitely this week.

Thank you so much for your reply, and I really appreciate the fact that people are reading my story, I find it a privilege.

I have had some events which prevented me from uploading, I got engaged :) , and after three weeks when I got my USB out to upload it, it was corrupted!

I seriously don't know what happened, it stopped working and my computer says the device is not detected. I had a lot of chapters written there, and when I found out it had stopped working I was fed up and exhausted. It wasn't fair for me to stop there, but all these replies really do motivate me and expect a chapter some point this week.

If there is anything you would like to discuss with me than please feel free to do so. I would be updating every Saturday from now on but this week it may be early. All your reviews are important to me and they are so nice to read.

Thank you so much for not giving up, I am so happy :)

Love from,

Ashley xxx


End file.
